Love Gone Mad
by stateofchandra
Summary: There is a thin line between love and obsession. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: _After months of not updating We're On Top, I'm back with a new story featuring Dean Ambrose. If you're expecting a new chapter or two for We're On Top, I'm very sorry but I won't be updating that story anymore. I'm trying to write a sequel for it though. Anyway, if you like Dean Ambrose, I'm sure you'll enjoy reading this story. It's a bit dark for what I usually write, but I'm really enjoying writing it. And oh, in this story, kayfabe is real, okay? So yeah, read and review! - C x_

* * *

**Title**: Love Gone Mad  
**Author**: Chandra (stateofchandra)  
**Pairing**: Dean Ambrose/OC  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning**: This is rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk.  
**Disclaimer**: WWE belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon and the Superstars and the Divas own themselves. I only own this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Smoking while standing outside of the production room was Dean Ambrose's new habit. Another new habit of his was watching _her_. These two new habits have easily become his favorite things to do, even though he just recently started doing them. When she accidentally walked in on him while he was getting dressed in men's locker room a week ago, Dean felt an uncontrollable urge to know who she was, because she's the most beautiful woman he's laid his eyes on so far. With a little help from his friends and reliable sources, Dean knew everything there was to know about her twenty-four hours later.

Emilia Leigh Morris is WWE's newest employee and she's working as a production assistant. She's twenty-five years old, born, raised, and lives in Dayton, Ohio and a film school graduate. She has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, stands at five foot three, and is ambidextrous. She likes coffee a lot and her favorite dish is pesto pasta. She's born and raised as a Catholic and wears a silver necklace with a cross pendant. She also wears a white gold band around her left ring finger – possibly a purity ring.

Even though Emilia didn't know Dean, he knew her like the back of his hand. He has been watching her for five days now, but he hasn't tried talking to her. It wasn't because he didn't know what to say, it was because he might lose what's left of his sanity if he speaks to her. Just fleeting glances at him by her drove him crazy; her voice could surely do worse than that.

Dean took a long drag from his cigarette as Emilia spoke into the headset that she had on. She was walking back and forth in the brightly lit room with her dainty hands on her tiny waist, her blue eyes staring the several small monitors in front of her. The other members of the production team were in the room with her, doing their jobs. Her dark brown hair was down instead of up in a high ponytail tonight and loose curls were sitting on her shoulders. The first two buttons of her black polo shirt were undone, showing off her necklace and its pendant. To someone else she might've looked average, but to Dean, she looked extraordinary.

She was untouchable, but Dean was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He knew that if he gets too close to her, he'll burn. He thought it was better to keep his distance from her and remain a stranger to her instead of waltz into her life and become the man she'll grow old with. Dean didn't know much about dancing and he knew he wouldn't live that long with his lifestyle.

"Dean, hey!"

Dean didn't take his eyes off Emilia even though he heard Seth Rollins calling him from the end of the empty hallway. He took another drag from his cigarette and tapped the ash off its end.

Seth ran towards Dean and stood beside him, leaning against the wall. He saw that he was watching Emilia again.

"I can't believe that she hasn't noticed you stalking her yet. If I was her-"

"You're not her, Seth." Dean answered listlessly.

Seth shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But if I was…"

Dean took his eyes off Emilia to glare at Seth. Seth suddenly looked interested in the fluorescent light on the ceiling, just above their heads. "Why are you here, Seth?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have a match tonight against Sheamus." Seth said, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his black pants.

"Thanks for the reminder," Dean replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Now, can you leave me alone?"

Seth sighed. "Dean, you need to focus. I'm going to blame her if you lose your match tonight."

Dean tossed his cigarette on the cement floor and stomped on it with his right foot to put it out. Dean looked at Seth with a displeased expression on his face and Seth gulped. Dean forcefully grabbed the collar of Seth's shirt and brought the man's face close to his. Their faces were so close to each other that they could feel each other's warm breath.

"If you do that, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do."

Dean let go of Seth and took one last look at Emilia before walking down the hallway, leaving Seth standing outside the production room, panting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the show went on a short commercial break, Emilia and some members of the production team decided to grab a bite at catering. Emilia wanted to eat before the show started, but she had forgotten to do so because she was doing so many things and now she was starving. She might be small but she has a big appetite, which is unusual for a woman of her stature. She eats a lot but she never gains weight, thanks to her fast metabolism and her occasional trips to the gym.

Emilia was walking out of the production room when she saw Seth Rollins, a member of the notorious and vicious group called The Shield, leaning against the beige brick wall. His eyes were tightly closed and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. Emilia was staring at him when she suddenly felt a tug on her right arm.

"What?" Emilia asked the tall pale skinny man standing beside her. He had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His left ear was pierced and he was wearing a little silver hoop earring.

"Our time is running out, stop staring at him. Let's go to catering before I die from hunger." The man said in a whiny voice as he patted his flat stomach.

"You're exaggerating, Josh," Emilia rolled her eyes while Josh pouted. "It seems like there's something wrong with him. Why don't you go to catering by yourself? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. But if there's pesto pasta tonight I'm going to eat it all." Josh grinned wickedly at Emilia.

Emilia gasped. "I hate you!"

"I love you more, pretty baby!" Josh replied and blew Emilia a kiss and walked away.

Emilia laughed. She'd only known Josh for a few weeks but they were best friends already. Josh, like her, went to film school and applied for the job that she has now. They became friends after having an animated chat about Leonardo DiCaprio while they were waiting in the lobby of WWE's headquarters in Stamford on the day of the job interview, which was four weeks ago. Emilia got accepted as the production assistant the next day, while Josh was given the job of media asset technician two days later. Josh easily became a part of the list of people Emilia would take a bullet for. He was the best gay guy friend she thought she'd never have.

Emilia cautiously walked towards Seth. She stood a few feet away from him, but she was near enough for him to hear her voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emilia asked Seth.

Seth nodded and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Emilia talking to him and looking genuinely concerned. Emilia Morris – the woman his friend Dean became obsessed with after she accidentally walked in on him while he was getting dressed. The one and only. "Yeah, I am."

Emilia nodded once. "That's good to know."

Emilia stood there for a minute without doing anything before walking away, playing with her cross pendant. Seth watched her walk down the hall. Her hips swayed naturally as she walked and she looked so graceful while walking. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also kind. Now he understood why Dean's so obsessed with her.

* * *

When Emilia made it to catering, she grabbed a plastic tray, a paper plate and disposable utensils and walked towards the buffet table. The place was a bit crowded but Emilia didn't care - all she cares about right now is filling up her empty stomach. A wide grin appeared on her face when she saw that there was pesto pasta - a lot of it. She reached for the tongs the same time someone else did, causing her hand to brush against the person's rough warm palm. When she looked up, her eyes widened: it wasn't just anyone ordinary, it was John Cena, the poster boy of the WWE. She mentally cursed herself and felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. That was really rude of me," Emilia apologized. "Please, you go first."

"No, _I'm_ sorry," John replied. "And ladies first."

Emilia smiled and felt relieved. She thought that she was going to be in trouble. She heard rumors about John being arrogant and egotistical off camera and outside the ring, but he seems nice. "Thank you, John."

"You're welcome," John took a step towards her and looked closely at her I.D., which was clipped on the waistband of her skinny jeans. "Emilia."

The way John said her name made Emilia blush. She smirked and grabbed the tongs. John watched her and patiently waited for her to finish loading up her plate with pesto pasta. John would've insisted that he should go first if she was a guy, but she wasn't – she was a gorgeous little woman.

When she was finished, Emilia gave John the tongs and they exchanged places. Emilia grabbed a can of Pepsi and placed it on her tray. She was about to walk to the table where Josh and the members of the production team were sitting, but she felt someone grabbing her arm. She turned around and saw John, holding his loaded tray in front of him.

"Hey John." Emilia said to him as casually as she could. He was so much taller than her and standing in front of him made her feel so small.

"Do you want to sit with me?" John said slowly, looking her in the eye and a warm smile was on his face. "I felt bad for what happened and I don't want you to think that I'm an asshole."

Emilia looked over her shoulder and found Josh nodding rapidly at her, as if he heard what John said and he was telling her to say yes. She faced John and nodded with a smirk. "Sure, I would love to."

John's warm smile turned into a pleased grin and walked with Emilia to his table, which was the one in the back of the room, in the corner. They talked as they ate. When they were done eating, John and Emilia exchanged phone numbers and went back to work.

* * *

Monday Night Raw was over and Emilia and Josh were on their way to the hotel that they were staying at for tonight. Emilia was driving while Josh was sitting in the passenger seat. Emilia felt Josh's eyes on her. From the corner of her eye, she saw that he had a mischievous smile on his face. When the traffic light became red, Emilia stopped the car and looked at Josh.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emilia asked Josh with an eyebrow raised, feeling a little annoyed. It's been a long day and she was extremely exhausted. She didn't want to have a banter with him right now.

"You and John Cena ate together at catering." Josh replied, his mischievous smile turning into an excited grin.

Emilia sighed. "We did, so what? It was nothing."

"It sure looked like something to me," Josh chuckled. "He looked like he's into you, pretty baby."

"Don't be ridiculous, Josh. He was just being friendly." Emilia held the steering wheel a little tighter, causing her knuckles to turn white a little.

"He's being friendly because he wants to sleep with you." Josh wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with you? You're pretty, that's why I call you pretty baby. If I was straight or bisexual, I would've slept with you already."

Emilia laughed. "Shut up, Josh. And thank God you're not straight or bisexual. If you were, we wouldn't be best friends."

"Why do you hate guys so much?" Josh asked Emilia. The question surprised Emilia and caused a lump to form in her throat.

Emilia cleared her throat to get rid of the lump. "I don't hate guys."

It was silent for a few seconds until Josh finally replied. "You hate your dad."

Emilia was biting her lower lip when her eyes met Josh's. Josh regretted saying what he said when he saw that Emilia's eyes had become moist. Sometimes hurtful words come out of his mouth and he can't stop it from coming out. He needed to be more careful about the things hey says.

"Pretty baby, I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's okay, Josh."

Josh decided to end their conversation by not saying anything. Emilia started driving again when the traffic light turned red. She drove faster this time, which made Josh worry a little. He shouldn't have said what he said. He shouldn't have opened his mouth in the first place.

Emilia and Josh arrived at the hotel an hour later. They took their belongings out of their rental car's trunk and took it with them inside the hotel. As Josh talked to the receptionist, Emilia looked around the lobby. There was an enormous chandelier hanging high in the center of the lobby's ceiling, illuminating the entire room with its flame-colored light. The walls were covered in brown and gold damask wallpaper and the furniture looked expensive.

When her eyes landed on Josh, she found him flirting with the receptionist, which was an attractive male, unfortunately. She groaned and crossed her arms. She was feeling a little impatient. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. She was about to tell Josh to stop flirting with the guy so they could go up to their hotel room when she saw Seth Rollins smiling at her. Behind him were the other two members of The Shield - Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Emilia's eyes widened for a second, but she returned Seth's smile.

"Hey." Emilia said to all three men.

"Hi," Seth replied. "Your friend is holding up the line."

Emilia bent her body to the right side. She saw that there was a line behind them. "Yeah, he is. I'm sorry about that."

"Hey pretty baby, let's go." Josh said. Emilia turned around and found Josh making his way towards the elevator with his stuff.

"I gotta go. Good night."

Seth nodded and Emilia grabbed her stuff and followed Josh in the elevator. As they waited for the elevator doors to close, Emilia stared at the hounds of justice. Seth was now talking to the receptionist, Roman Reigns was texting on his phone, while Dean Ambrose was staring at her.

Emilia rubbed her eyes to see if she was just imagining it. She wasn't - he really was staring at her.

Emilia broke her eye contact with Dean by closing her eyes. When she opened them, the doors of the elevator had closed.

"Emilia, are you okay?" Josh said in a serious tone. Emilia felt his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, Josh. Just tired."

Josh squeezed her shoulder and yawned. "You and me both, pretty baby."

Emilia chuckled and then yawned. She spent their time in the elevator trying to figure out why Dean was staring at her. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl. She noticed a few days ago that he was following her, watching her every move - like a predator stalking its prey. She hasn't told anyone, because he hasn't done anything to her... yet. All he ever does is stare at her. And it's starting to scare her.

* * *

**Author's note**:_ Expect the unexpected - I didn't really expect that this story would get so much attention. I feel elated, thanks to everyone who had followed + favorite this story and me and left reviews! You are all awesome! - C x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emilia had retraced her steps for three times already, but she still hasn't seen her I.D. If she doesn't find it tonight, it will be lost forever and she can't get inside the next venue. Before walking down the hallway, she stopped walking and thought about all the possible places where she could have dropped her I.D.: outside her and Josh's hotel room, the hotel's elevator, outside the hotel. But if she dropped it on one of those places, an employee of the hotel would've called her already. She looked everywhere in her and Josh's rental car but it wasn't there. She looked in the parking lot and in all the places she had to go to before she could get to the production room. Emilia took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her right hand. She was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out where she had lost her I.D. Everyone in the production room must be looking for her now, because she has been gone for a long time. She told them that she'll just go to ladies room to freshen up.

Dean was standing outside of the production room, smoking. He heard footsteps at the end of the hallway and saw Emilia pacing back and forth. She looked stressed; she had sweat on her forehead and it was dripping down her rosy cheeks. Some of her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and it framed her face. It wasn't Dean's fault why she's like this, or maybe it was. He knew that she was looking for something, something very important.

Emilia spent five minutes thinking and pacing back and forth before walking down the hall to go back to the production room. The show will go on a commercial break soon and she was thinking of retracing her steps for the fourth time – this time with Josh, because she couldn't find it on her own. She was about to open the door of the production room when she caught the awful scent of cigarette smoke. She was so busy looking for her missing I.D. that she had forgotten that Dean frequently stayed outside of the production room, just standing there, smoking a cigarette. She was aware that he was there all the time, she just pretended that he wasn't so that she wouldn't be distracted while working. Why he decided to hang out there if he could stay at another place, she didn't know and she wasn't sure if she'd like to know.

Emilia frowned – she hated smoking. She coughed for a few times before covering her nose with her left hand. When she turned around, she found Dean staring at her with those clear, intimidating bluish-gray eyes of his. She took her hand off her face and tried to ignore the scent of the smoke, though she found it really hard to do so.

"You do know that this is a no smoking area, right?" Emilia told Dean in a stern voice.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I do. But I'm not good at following the rules."

Emilia laughed humorlessly. "I could see that."

When Dean took a step towards her, Emilia wanted to take back what she said. There was a little space between them but it's like there wasn't, because she could almost feel his torso against hers and she could hear his heart steadily beating. She suddenly found it hard to breathe – maybe it's the smoke, or how close Dean was to her. Or maybe both. She silently prayed repeatedly that he wouldn't get closer to her, but he took another step towards her. Emilia felt her knees getting weak and her stomach turning. Emilia coughed and decided to speak, because the silence between them was making her feel uneasy.

"Have you seen a laminated card on the floor? It's my I.D. It's missing and I think I dropped it here somewhere." Emilia said, looking at the polished floor.

The right corner of Dean's lip curled upward. Her I.D. fell off from the waistband of her jeans when she stepped out of the production room a while ago because she didn't clip it properly. He took it and put it in the left front pocket of his pants. He could just take it out and give it to her, but he wouldn't do that. He can't return her I.D. without getting anything from her.

"What if I told you that I had it?" Dean asked her as he took a short drag from his cigarette, taking in the smoke and blowing it out to his right. His eyes were on her and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

It took Emilia several minutes to answer his question. He may or may not have her I.D. He sounded like he was just toying with her, but Emilia wanted to get her answer right, in case he had her I.D. She looked up and their eyes connected. "Then I'd ask you to give it to me, because its mine."

That wasn't the answer Dean was hoping to hear and he felt a little disappointed. "What if I don't want to give it to you?"

Dean was definitely toying with her. Emilia had no time for this. She narrowed her eyes. "Do you have my I.D. or not, Dean?"

Dean was delighted to hear his name coming out of her glossy cherry red lips. The look on her face amused him – it was a mix of annoyance and determination. She sounded and looked sexy, it was hard for him not to get turned on.

Instead of verbally answering her question, Dean decided to answer her using actions. He dug into the left front pocket of his pants and took out her I.D. Emilia's eyes widened when she saw her I.D. in his hands. Dean waved it in front of her face before raising it over her head. Emilia raised her feet and tried to reach for it but she failed to get it. Being short was a disadvantage in situations like this.

"I'll give it to you if you go out with me tonight." Dean said. He looked and sounded serious.

"Normal guys don't ask girls out on a date like this." Emilia replied. There was no emotion on her face, but Dean saw the nervousness in her bright blue eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not a normal guy." A small smile appeared on Dean's face. His smile sent chills down Emilia's spine. "So yes or no?"

Emilia thought about what happens if she says yes or no: if she says no, she could just get a new I.D. and take a few days off. But she will hear from Vince, her salary would be deducted, and her work will get piled up. If she says yes, then she'll have to go out with Dean tonight, a man she didn't know well and she'll get her I.D. back. She should say no, but desperation was taking over her.

"Yes, I'll go out with you tonight." Emilia said in a low voice and looked down.

Dean couldn't believe it – she said yes. He firmly believed that she would say no, but she didn't. He wanted to throw his fist up in the air. He put her I.D. back in his pocket and lifted her chin with his fingers. His eyes connected with hers. Her bright blue eyes looked dark and her lips were quivering. "Meet me at the parking lot after the show. There will be consequences if you don't show up."

Dean's fingers gently brushed against her chin before he let go of it and walked down the hall. Emilia was breathless. Her chest was aching and her heart felt heavy. She was planning to not show up but now she couldn't because he said there will be consequences. He wasn't kidding and Emilia had no choice but to stay true to her word.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

Josh looked at Emilia, trying his best not to laugh. He knows it's a bad idea to laugh right now – Emilia looked like she was going to cry and he didn't want to upset her even more. He found it hard to believe what Emilia just told him. It was all for an I.D. He felt bad for her.

Emilia shook her head. "No, I'm not. Josh, what have I gotten myself into?"

Josh stroked Emilia's back, trying to calm her. "Maybe going out with him tonight isn't such a bad idea."

"I should've been more careful." Emilia sighed. "I don't want to go out with him."

"But you already said yes. You shouldn't have." Josh replied, shaking his head.

"I had no choice! I don't want Mr. McMahon to think that I'm stupid." Emilia buried her face into her hands.

"It's just a date, pretty baby. Nothing to be nervous about." Josh told her in a soft voice.

"But I haven't been on a date ever since Mike and I broke up, and we broke up a few years ago." Emilia took her hands off her face and covered her mouth.

"Mike? As in Mike Mizanin?" Josh grinned. "You dated him?"

"I shouldn't have told you that, damn it," Emilia slammed her fists down on her lap. "Yes, I did. We met in Cleveland. I was a freshman in college. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, pretty baby. I promise." Josh replied and quickly squeezed her left fist. "You and I need to talk about that and other things soon."

Emilia nodded and put on her headset. Work could help her take her mind off things.

* * *

Emilia was in the ladies room, staring at her reflection in the blurry oval mirror. She took a deep breath before taking down her high ponytail. She ran a hand through her hair and soft dark brown waves landed on her shoulders. She took the end of her black polo shirt out of her skinny jeans and stretched it out. She stared at herself in the mirror again before getting out of the restroom.

She looked at her wristwatch - the show has been over for fifteen minutes. Dean must be in the parking lot now, waiting for her. She wondered if he was alone or he was with Seth and Roman. If he was with those two, then it's not a date.

Emilia was walking towards the building's back exit when the door of the men's locker room opened. It hit her a little hard, so she fell down on the cold concrete floor. She saw stars and her head was spinning. For a second she felt like throwing up. She heard men talking and laughing, and then they stopped. Emilia put a hand on her right temple and gently massaged it - she could feel a headache coming. She was about to stand when she felt someone on her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked her.

Emilia nodded as she grabbed her bag. "Not really."

The man took her hand and helped her get up from the floor. When she was on her feet, Emilia saw the face of the man who helped her. She must've gotten hit by that door pretty hard. She probably passed out and now she was dreaming.

"Emilia?" Mike said. He sounded so startled and looked like he just saw a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"Mike," Emilia replied. It felt strange hearing herself say his name. "I work here."

Mike nodded slowly. "I see."

Emilia needed to end this conversation now. "Thanks for helping me, I guess. Good night."

She put the strap of her bag over her right shoulder and walked away, but Mike grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. She almost bumped her head into his hard chest. She took her hand away from his grip and crossed her arms. She looked down to avoid his eyes. "It's good to see you, Emilia."

Emilia looked up and her eyes instantly met his. The pupils of his blue eyes were dilated. He had a soft smirk on his pale pink lips. He looked good, better than the last time she's seen him, which was a couple of years ago. When they were still young and foolish. "It's good to see you too, Mike."

"We should catch up soon, over coffee." Mike suggested, looking hopeful.

Emilia nodded with a smile. "We should. You know my weakness."

"I do." Mike chuckled and so did Emilia.

"I have to go now. Good night, Mike." Emilia said and quickly turned around.

"Take care. Bye, Emilia."

She heard Mike say as she opened the exit door and got out.

* * *

When she got to the parking lot, Emilia looked for Dean. There wasn't enough lights in the parking lot and the light coming out of the lampposts was orange. She hated orange-tinted light bulbs. She eventually found Dean sitting on the hood of a silver Nissan Versa. Seth and Roman weren't with him and Emilia's heart started beating fast. His arms were crossed and there was a smirk playing on his lips. She took a deep breath before walking towards him. He looked so casual: he was wearing a black t-shirt, a gray hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. He looked like a normal guy, but Emilia knew that he wasn't a normal guy - he said it himself. She doesn't know what he means by that. How is he different from all the other guys? She didn't want to know, but a little part of her was dying to.

Dean couldn't see Emilia well, but he didn't need to - he had already memorized her lovely face. A warm feeling washed over him when he saw that her hair was down and it had waves in them. He wanted to feel it in his hands, between his fingers.

"Here I am, Dean Ambrose. Let's go." Emilia said. In her head she added, _let's get this over with._

The warm feeling intensified when Dean heard Emilia say his name. The heat went straight to his manhood. Dean didn't say anything; he just stood up and uncrossed his arms. Emilia was about to open the passenger side's door, but Dean opened it for her with shaking hands. She slowly got inside the car and when she was in, Dean closed the door and jogged to the driver's side. He got in the vehicle and drove out of the parking lot.

Emilia knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's note**: _You guys are awesome! But you probably know that already, hahaha. I hope this chapter isn't too long, I don't want you guys to get bored. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to send me a message and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. - C x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emilia felt extremely nervous. She was telling herself over and over again that it was just a date - Dean didn't say that it was a date, but he didn't have to. There were three reasons why she was feeling nervous: this was her first date after breaking-up with Mike a few years ago, she didn't know Dean very well and she didn't know how their date would go. Scenes of all the possible things that could happen tonight were playing in her head like a movie that was on repeat. She felt hot even though the air conditioner of Dean's rental car was on full blast. The strong car smell made her want to puke; if she's in a car for a long time, she always feels like doing that. She was slowly and repeatedly rubbing her delicate hands on her black denim-covered thighs, trying to get rid of her nervousness, her urge to throw up and the sweat on her palms. The simple action distracted Dean - he wished that it was his hands that were rubbing her thighs.

As he drove, Dean pictured Emilia naked and squirming underneath him as he moved in and out of her slick warm core. He wanted to smell and taste her flawless pale skin, feel her hands in his hair and her nails digging into the skin of his back. He tried to push the perverse thoughts out his head, but he failed. Emilia stopped rubbing her hands on her thighs and balled her hands into fists as she watched the speedometer increase as each second passed. When she saw a car ahead of them, Emilia's eyes widened and for a second, she thought that they were going to die.

"Dean, stop the car!"

Emilia screamed at Dean. Dean cursed and stepped hard on the brakes. The tires screeched and the car stopped. Their car was just inches away from crashing into the car in front of them. Emilia closed her eyes and unclenched her fists. She took three deep breaths before opening her eyes to look at Dean. Anger washed over her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could've gotten us killed!" Emilia told Dean angrily before turning her head to look at the view on the car window.

Dean didn't know what to say, because what she said was true. He kept his mouth shut and just looked at her with narrowed eyes before turning his head to look at the road. When the traffic light turned green, Dean started driving again. Emilia's anger towards Dean disappeared when she saw on the speedometer that he was driving at a normal speed. Neither Dean nor Emilia spoke as Dean drove them to their destination.

* * *

"What is this place?"

Emilia asked Dean as she stared at the dilapidated building in front of them. The light from the rusty black lamppost nearby gave her hair a yellow highlight. Her hair reminded Dean of dark chocolate with caramel.

"Haven't you been to a dive bar before?" Dean asked her with an amused smirk on his face. _Of course she hasn't been to a dive bar before, why would she go to one? _Dean thought to himself.

Emilia shook her head. "No. This is the first time I've been to a dive bar."

"I'm glad to know that. Let's go inside."

Dean wrapped an arm around Emilia's shoulders. She shook her shoulders to take his arm off her, but that only made him tighten his arm around her shoulders and bring her closer to him. Emilia felt awkward, but after entering the place, she understood why Dean chose to wrap his arm around her shoulders: there were men looking at her like she was a newly-cooked meal and they haven't eaten in days. But they didn't look at her for more than three seconds – Dean surely had something to do with that. Dean looked really intimidating.

Dean stopped in front of the stocked bar. A shirtless man with too many piercings and tattoos and long jet black hair greeted them a good evening. Emilia looked down, because the man might get mad at her if she stares at him.

"The usual?" Emilia heard the man say. She looked up at Dean and found him looking down at her.

"What would you like to have?" Dean asked her.

Emilia looked at the menu on the wall and all she saw was unusual names for drinks. She swallowed before answering Dean. "Just a bottle of beer."

Dean and the man laughed for a few seconds. Emilia felt heat rushing to her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

Emilia nodded and put on a straight face. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then. Two bottles of beer for us, Vern." Dean told Vern, who was the bartender and put a few dollar bills on the bar table.

"Coming right up, Jon." Vern replied and took Dean's money, shoving it in the right front pocket of his tight black leather pants. He went inside a room behind the bar.

Dean brought Emilia to a small booth in the back of the dive bar, where no one could disturb them. Dean took his arm off Emilia and watched her take a seat in the booth. She gave Dean some space so he could sit beside her but he chose to sit across her. Emilia felt like she was in a different world, so she took in everything that she could see - cigarette butts were on the wooden floor, the wallpaper was peeling off, and most of the people were wearing black leather.

"How do you know this place and the bartender? And why did he call you Jon?" Emilia asked, genuinely curious.

"I met Vern a few years ago and we're good friends. If I'm not in the ring, one can usually find me here before. And he called me Jon because I was Jon Moxley before I was Dean Ambrose." Dean answered.

Emilia nodded as her brain processed the information. "I see."

Dean noticed Emilia's hands on the table. Her medium-length nails were painted peach and filed into neat squares. Her white gold band was shining in the dark. "Are you really still a virgin?"

Emilia raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"Are you really still a virgin?" Dean repeated his question. He sounded so casual, like her sex life was just an ordinary topic, like the weather. It offended Emilia.

"Whether if I'm a virgin or not, it's none of your business." Emilia replied coldly and crossed her arms, covering her purity ring.

"I just wanted to know." Dean raised his arms, as if he was surrendering. _Yup, she's still a virgin. _He thought to himself.

Emilia refused to look at Dean. Why did he wanted to know if she was still a virgin or not? Her heart started racing - what if he has plans on having sex with her tonight? No, Emilia won't allow Dean to have sex with her.

Vern arrived five minutes later with a small circular aluminum tray. He placed their beer bottles on the table and walked away. Dean took his bottle and took a long sip from it while Emilia didn't touch hers. When Dean brought his bottle back down on the table, he frowned.

"Are you going to drink that or not?" Dean asked her, using his mouth to point at her beer bottle.

Emilia uncrossed her arms and glared at Dean before taking her bottle of beer. She took a short sip and winced at the taste. It's been a long time since she's had a beer. The cold liquid tasted bitter and soothed her dry throat. She put the bottle down on the table.

"So I went out with you. Now can I have my I.D.?" Emilia asked Dean, extending her right arm to him with her palm open.

"We just got here, we should enjoy each other's company." Dean told her as he smiled and took his beer bottle from the table. He leaned back, getting comfortable in the booth.

"I'm tired, Dean." Emilia sighed.

"All work and no play makes Emilia a dull girl." Dean replied. "Do you even know how to have fun?"

"Of course I do, this isn't just fun to me." She answered defensively.

"What can I do to make this fun for you?" Dean asked her as he took another sip from his beer bottle.

Emilia narrowed her eyes at Dean. She leaned in. "There's nothing you could do to make this fun or me, Dean Ambrose. Jon Moxley. Whoever you are."

Hearing his former and current name coming out of Emilia's lips was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever heard and it made him hard. He shifted in his seat to relieve himself but it didn't help. He leaned forward, so his face was just a few inches away from Emilia's. Dean looked into her eyes and grinned grimly. Emilia gulped. "I'm going to take that as a challenge, Emilia Leigh Morris."

Dean stood up from the booth and left Emilia. Emilia thought about going out, but she knew she wouldn't make it out on her own. She felt vulnerable and helpless.

When Dean returned, he had a tray full of tequila shots and a ghastly grin was on his face.

* * *

Emilia's head was throbbing relentlessly and the burning sensation in her throat was getting worse as each second passed. Her clear vision has become completely distorted and she felt hot. She knew she had already drank too much, but she wanted to take another shot. She was about to take the shot glass full of amber liquid when Dean grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"That's enough." Dean said, putting her hand down on her thigh.

Emilia pouted. "Just one more, and it's the last one!"

Dean took the shot glass and drank its content. Emilia frowned as he put the empty shot glass down. "And I just drank it."

Emilia took her hand from Dean and fanned herself. "It's so hot. Can we get out of here?"

Dean had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. Her cheeks were red and her breath reeked of tequila and strands of her dark brown hair had stuck on her neck and forehead. She was such a hot mess and it was because of him. "Let's go to the hotel then."

Emilia and Dean stood up from the booth. Dean smirked to himself and wrapped an arm around Emilia's shoulders. A few seconds later he felt Emilia's arms around his waist. He squeezed her shoulder and they kept walking towards the front door of the dive bar. He waved at Vern when they made it to the front door.

When they made it outside, Dean searched for his rental car. Emilia was humming a random but pleasant tune; it sounded like a lullaby. Dean easily found his car. He took its keys out of his hoodie's pocket and unlocked it. He opened the passenger side's door for Emilia. She dislodged her arms from his body and fell into the passenger seat. Dean heard her giggling as he closed the door. He jogged to the driver's side and got inside. He started the car and locked all the doors. He then drove away from the dive bar.

As Dean drove, he watched Emilia from the corner of his eye. He expected her to pass out, but she was still awake. Her head was on the headrest and she was staring at the view on the car window. Her right index finger was making swirls on the glass. Dean found it hard to concentrate on driving again.

* * *

Emilia landed face first on Dean's hotel room bed. The red tint on her cheeks had become pink and her dark brown hair surrounded her head, completely covering her face. Her chest was rapidly going up and down, like she had trouble breathing. She turned over, causing her shirt to go up a little. Dean stared at the thin strip of skin between her shirt and jeans. He bit his lower lip and felt himself go hard again.

Emilia rose from the bed, using her elbows to hold herself up. "You're staring at me again."

Dean walked towards her and sat beside her. Their thighs rubbed against each other. "I can't help myself."

"Can't you do something else?" Emilia asked him with a smirk as she twirled a strand of hair around her right index finger.

Dean licked his lips as he stared at her moist cherry-colored lips. "I could do this."

Emilia stopped twirling her hair around her finger and waited for Dean to do something. He took her hand and held it tightly. He unhurriedly leaned down as he caressed her warm cheek with his other hand. When Emilia closed her eyes, Dean kissed her. They took a deep breath at the same time. When Dean pulled back, Emilia wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his head to kiss him again.

The kiss became aggressive in no time. Dean's tongue was tasting every inch of Emilia's mouth, making her moan, but her moan was muffled by his mouth. She tasted sweet, despite the tequila she drank. Emilia felt like she was on fire and she liked it. Dean groaned when he felt Emilia's hands in his hair. She softly pushed his head closer to hers, not wanting him to break the kiss. Dean's hands squeezed the sides of her body. He was about to lift her shirt so he could touch her skin but he pulled back and stood up from the bed. She was drunk and not herself. He wanted her, but not like this. He wanted her sober so she wouldn't forget how good he made her feel. Emilia was panting as she stared at Dean with a confused expression.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Emilia asked him as she brought her shirt down to cover her tummy.

"I can't do this." Dean replied, pulling his hair. "I want to have you when you're yourself."

"What?" Emilia said as she ran her hands through her hair.

Dean sighed before bending down to kiss her on the forehead. He took her I.D. out and placed it on the nightstand. He turned around and got out of the room - his room, leaving a drunk Emilia on her own. He heard her yelling, asking him where he's going. And then it became silent.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I had a hard time writing this chapter, to be honest. I don't know why though. I know it sucks, but let me know if you think otherwise. Again, thank you for following this story and adding it to your favorites, and for a whole lot of other things. Don't stop being awesome. And oh my God, WrestleMania 29 is in a few days! Asdfghjkl. - C x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was WrestleMania week. Emilia had no time to waste and think about what happened on the night she agreed to go out with Dean.

She was always at MetLife Stadium, overseeing the preparations that were being made for the show with the head of the production team. They were checking everything – from equipment to props – twice or thrice every two hours and it made Emilia feel so exhausted, like all the energy in her body has been sucked out.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Emilia was drinking a grande hot black coffee that Josh had gotten for her when he went to Starbucks. She and Josh were sitting on steel chairs that were placed near the ring, watching their co-workers move and place stuff around the ring.

"You still don't remember anything?" Josh asked Emilia before taking a long sip from his grande caramel frappuccino.

Emilia shook her head. "Nothing. Can we not talk about it?"

"Refusing to talk about it won't help you at all, pretty baby." Josh told her. He took her hand, squeezed it and let it go. "Think hard."

Emilia closed her eyes. For a few seconds all she saw was black, but then she saw a tray full of tequila shots and she drunk one shot. She slightly jumped in her chair, almost spilling her coffee. She opened her eyes and looked at Josh. "I got something. We had a tray full of tequila shots and I took one."

"Then?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her and waited for what she has to say next.

Emilia sighed. "That's all I can remember right now."

Josh nodded. "I see. Well, whatever drug Dean used on you, it's pretty damn strong."

Emilia nodded. They drank their beverage in silence and when they were done, they went back to work immediately.

* * *

Emilia had a long day and she just wanted to go to sleep. Ever since WrestleMania week started, she had been losing a lot of sleep. If she knew it would happen, she would've gotten a lot of sleep a week or two ago.

Emilia was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab since she couldn't use her and Josh's rental car because Josh had to stay for a little longer. She didn't want to wait for him so she decided to take a cab. As she waited for a cab to come, she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She unzipped her brown leather tote and took her phone out – John was calling her. A smile appeared on her face when she saw his name on her phone's screen.

"Hey John." Emilia greeted him, trying to sound as cheerful as she can.

"Hi Emilia." John greeted her. He sounded tired and he didn't try to hide it, unlike her. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really, why?" Emilia asked him and hoped she really had nothing to do tonight. Everything she needed to do today has already been done.

"I'm on my way to the hotel. I just got back from a meet and greet. I'm starving and I wanted to have dinner with you." John said a little too quickly. Emilia almost didn't understand him.

Emilia smiled. "I'm on my way to the hotel too, and I'm really hungry. Let's meet at the hotel lobby."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

When John hung up, a cab stopped in front of her. Emilia opened the door of the backseat and stepped inside the vehicle. She told the driver to take her to the hotel and paid him in advance. She crossed her fingers and wished that there was no traffic tonight.

"Hey, so good to see you!"

John told Emilia as he gave her a friendly hug. The hug was able to take some of Emilia's stress away. Emilia smiled brightly at him.

"So, are you ready to eat? Because I am." She chuckled and so did John.

"Oh, I'm always ready for anything." He winked at her and she blushed.

John and Emilia walked together to the hotel's restaurant. Their arms brushed against each other a few times, causing the tiny hairs on Emilia's arm to stand up. When they entered the restaurant, the buffet table was already filled with various dishes. John asked for a table for two and the waiter led them to a table beside a glass waterfall in the middle of the room. John pulled out the chair for Emilia and gently pushed the chair forward when she sat on it. John sat on the chair in front of Emilia and talked to her more. He asked her about her day and she returned his question to him. A few minutes later their appetizer arrived and the waiter filled up their empty glasses with cold water.

_This is more of a date than just dinner with a friend, _Emilia thought to herself. John was just a friend of hers. She didn't want to think of this as something more. She liked John and what they have, whatever it is.

* * *

It was already eight in the evening when John and Emilia finished having dinner together. Both of them felt full and satisfied. They parted ways outside of the restaurant. Before leaving, John gave Emilia another friendly hug and Emilia hugged him back. She watched him go until she could no longer see him.

Emilia walked towards the empty elevator and got inside. She pressed the number of the floor where her and Josh's hotel room was on and waited for the doors of the elevator to close. But Dean prevented the doors from closing by parting them with his hands. He stepped inside the elevator and stood in front of Emilia, effectively blocking her only escape. She was about to scream but the elevator doors had already closed.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Emilia asked Dean as casually as she could. She didn't want Dean to think that he had an effect on her.

"What were you doing with John Cena?" Dean asked, his voice low and haunting. A cold sensation tickled Emilia's spine.

"Are you stalking me?" She laughed humorlessly. Her laugh didn't sound right.

"I call it observing. So, why were you with him?" Dean said as he took a step towards her.

Emilia took a step back but Dean just took another step towards her. Suddenly she felt the cold metal wall of the elevator and the steel bar pressing on her aching back. Dean's face was so close to hers that she could feel his hot cigarette-scented breath on her face. "John and I are friends and we had dinner together. Why, do have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't like him and him being with you only gave me another reason to despise him." Dean told her harshly.

"Can you just leave me alone, Dean?" Emilia said, dropping her brave act.

Dean grabbed a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. Emilia cringed. "I can't do that, Emilia."

Emilia slapped Dean's hand away from her hair. Dean took her hand and filled the spaces of her hand with his fingers. Her attempt at letting his hand go failed. "Can a restraining order make you do that?"

"Is that a threat?" Dean chuckled darkly. "It can't. If you put a restraining order on me, you won't find out what happened on the night that I asked you out. Don't you want to know what happened?"

Emilia wanted to know what happened; she was actually dying to know. Dean was right – if she puts a restraining order on him, she won't find out what happened that night. Dean was a smart man and she couldn't deny that fact. She could leave it alone and pretend that night never happened, but what if Dean took her virginity and did more than that?

"Okay, I won't put a restraining order on you. But please, tell me what happened?" Emilia begged. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Since you said please, I'm going to tell you – no, I'm going to show you." Dean said with a sly smirk and pressed the first button he felt on his fingertips.

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor and Dean let go of Emilia's hand. He stepped out and stood in the hallway, watching Emilia. Emilia was only able to breathe properly when the elevator doors closed. Emilia was left alone in the elevator, thinking about what Dean said. And then she came up with something: Dean had sex with her and he has it on video.

Emilia screamed and punched the wall. When she got to the floor of her and Josh's hotel room, she stepped out of the elevator crying. The elderly couple who were getting on the elevator was worried about her.

* * *

When Josh arrived at his and Emilia's hotel room, he found Emilia sitting in front of her bed, her cheeks stained with tears and the knuckles of her left hand were bruised. Josh knelt in front of her.

"Jesus Chris! What happened, Emilia?" Josh said as he stared at her. He took her face and wiped her tears away using his thumbs.

Emilia sniffed. "Dean Ambrose. He raped me."

"Wait, what?" Josh asked her. He suddenly felt confused and mad.

"He said he'll show me what happened on the night we went out," More tears came out of Emilia's eyes. "He has it on video, what he did to me!"

Emilia cried hard and buried her head in Josh's chest. Josh hugged Emilia and started stroking her back softly. He sighed and cooed. He told her over and over to calm down and everything will be alright. Emilia didn't feel any better, despite Josh's attempt at cheering her up.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to leak that video, Dean?"

Seth asked Dean, who was busy watching a video himself having sex with a woman who looked like Emilia on his laptop. Seth and Roman looked at each other and then they looked down. Seth sighed while Roman shook his head.

"Everyone in the locker room needs to know that she's mine," Dean said firmly. "Especially John Cena."

Seth and Roman didn't know what to say. Dean felt pleased with himself and a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

**Author's note**: _WrestleMania 29 was awesome! To me, the best match of the night was CM Punk versus The Undertaker. I'm so happy that The Shield won and two of its members got their shirts taken off, hahaha! And asdfghjkl, Dolph Ziggler is now the World Heavyweight Champion, yes! Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. If you have any questions and/or suggestions, please don't hesitate to message me. - C x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emilia hasn't seen or heard from Dean for two days. His sudden disappearance slightly bothered her. She was so glad that he wasn't stalking her anymore, but there was a heavy feeling in the bottom of her stomach, like she swallowed an anchor and it was weighing her down.

Emilia was a terrified mouse and Dean was a vicious snake – he's just waiting for the right time to strike and devour her.

It was Friday and WrestleMania 29 was in two days. Everything was set for the big night - from the ring to the fireworks - which thrilled Vince McMahon, who was in the venue a few hours ago. He took a picture of the ring and posted it on Twitter, teasing his followers. The production team was in the building, making sure everything was perfect and some wrestlers were in the building with them, exploring the place and doing things. Emilia was fixing the wires at the side of the ring, making sure no one would trip over them when she felt a presence standing behind her. She stood straight and turned around. She saw CM Punk, the Best in The World and former WWE Champion, standing just a few feet away from her, his lip ring and bald head shining under the bright lights. His tattooed arms were crossed and he had a playful smirk on his lips. Emilia pulled her black polo shirt down and wiped her forehead.

"CM Punk. Is there anything I could do for you?" Emilia asked, biting her lower lip as she shoved her hands in the back pockets of her skinny jeans.

Punk shook his head. "Nope. I just wanted to say that I like the way you scream and the way you ride a man. You know, for a virgin, you seem good in bed."

Emilia froze. She blinked for a few times. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Punk took a step towards her. Emilia would've moved backward if she could, but her feet were stuck on the floor. Punk stroked her cheek with his right knuckles and he saw her shudder. "Don't pretend that you don't know – you know exactly I'm talking about, Emilia."

Punk smiled at her before walking away, leaving her there by herself. Emilia looked down and started tapping her right foot. A few minutes later she realized why she hasn't seen or heard from Dean for two days - he was busy showing everyone what he did to her.

* * *

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Emilia?"

Josh asked his co-workers. They all said no at the same time but one man said that he saw her going to the backstage area five minutes ago. Josh thanked the man and ran to the backstage area.

Josh heard a woman screaming when he entered the backstage area - it wasn't just any woman, it was Emilia. He rushed to where her screams were coming from and it brought him to the men's locker room. The door was wide open so he walked in the room. When he was in the locker room, he saw that most of the wrestlers were looking at the scene in front of them, looking shocked - Emilia's pretty face was as red as a ripe tomato and she was kicking and screaming. Dean was standing in front of her and he had three short straight cuts on his left cheek and blood was oozing out of them and dripping down his face. Seth and Roman were holding Emilia back from Dean, to prevent her from doing more damage to him. When Emilia saw Josh, she shook Seth and Roman's hands off her and ran to him. Josh hugged her and took her arm, dragging her out of the men's locker room before she launches herself at Dean.

Josh had been friends with Emilia only for a few weeks but he feels like he's known her all his life. Being an only child, Josh had always longed for a sibling and when he met Emilia, she became his baby sister. He always saw a smile on Emilia's face, but right now, she wasn't smiling; she was fuming with rage. Whatever Dean and the rest of The Shield did, it surely pissed her off. Josh didn't want to make her angry - ever. She's scary when she's angry and the cuts on Dean's cheek proved it.

"Emilia, what happened back there?" Josh asked Emilia when they were no longer near the locker room. He put a hand on her shoulders.

"Fucking Dean Ambrose leaked our fucking sex video," Emilia replied, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm ruined and I'll lose my job for sure."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Emilia." Josh was about to hug Emilia but Emilia pushed him away and turned around.

"Nothing happened. Let's just go back to work."

Josh didn't protest; if he did, Emilia would only become more furious and he might get scratched on the face too. He followed Emilia silently as she went out of the curtain and back to where the ring was.

* * *

Emilia felt empty, worthless, and used. As she stood on the sidewalk on a cold dark windy night, she was silently asking the strong wind to blow her away to some place peaceful or to a foreign land where nobody knows her. Dean Ambrose ruined and humiliated her. Everyone in the locker room probably thinks she's a hypocrite now, because she wasn't pure and innocent like she appeared to be.

When a cab stopped in front of her, Emilia opened the door of the backseat and got inside. She told the driver to take her to the hotel. The driver tried to start a conversation with her but she didn't want to talk. The cab ride was short. Emilia paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle.

When she got inside the hotel room that she shares with Josh, she saw someone she didn't want to see – Dean Ambrose.

"How'd you get in here? I'm calling security!"

Emilia yelled at Dean and grabbed the doorknob, quickly opening the door. But Dean was too fast - he slammed the door shut and locked it. Emilia started throwing punches at Dean, but he was able to subdue her by taking her arms and pushing her to the door. He pinned her arms on the sides of her head. Emilia felt Dean's fit warm body on hers and she wanted to throw up. Emilia turned her head to the right and tightly closed her eyes, as if it will make Dean go away.

"Listen to me, look at me," Dean said plainly. Emilia refused to do what he said. "I'll just say it then. I didn't have sex with you that night, Emilia. The woman in the video? That wasn't you, it was a dumb whore that I found in the street."

Emilia turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Dean. He had no emotion on his face. "What?"

"I leaked the video to let everyone know that I'm your first and you're mine, only mine." Dean told her as he buried his face in her dark brown hair, inhaling its intoxicating smell: it was a mix between watermelon and cinnamon.

Emilia kicked Dean as hard as she could. Her feet met his midsection, causing him to groan and stumble backward. She took a deep breath and tried to get herself together. "You're fucking sick!"

"I know, Emilia." Dean replied as he straightened up. Her hard kick didn't hurt that much and it wasn't enough to put him down. She might be small, but she definitely wasn't weak - she was strong and she was a fighter. Dean liked how she's fighting him instead of just giving up.

Emilia gulped. Her mind wasn't working and her body was frozen. Dean took a step towards her and closed the space between them. She felt the door on her back once again. She closed her eyes, and prepared herself for whatever Dean was going to do to her next. She gasped and hissed when Dean forcefully grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent and planted a kiss on the area between her neck and shoulder. Tears came out of Emilia's eyes. Dean's lips traveled upward and stopped in front of her left ear. "You can resist me all you want, but I know you'll give in to me."

Dean took her face and looked her in the eye. Her tears bothered him, so he kissed them away. He let her face go and took a step back. Emilia ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She slowly slid down to the cold tile floor and a few seconds later, she heard the door close. Emilia screamed and sobbed loudly. _Why is this happening to me? Why is Dean doing this to me? Did I do anything wrong to Dean?_ More questions came in Emilia's head, making her feel like her head's going to explode. She cried until she no longer could and took a shower. She scrubbed herself hard, making sure that all of Dean's scent was off her. When she was done, she got dressed and went out of the bathroom and walked to her bed. She pulled the covers back and got on her bed. She placed the covers on top of her and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I feel like chapter 5 and this chapter are filler chapters, ugh. It's because I wrote both chapters on my phone when I couldn't sleep a few days ago. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story and for: leaving reviews, adding this story and me to your favorites, and following this story and me. You guys keep me going! - C x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

If it hadn't been for Sebastian, Emilia wouldn't know anything about wrestling. Sebastian was Emilia's older brother - he was attractive and talkative. Unlike Emilia, he had blonde hair and he was tall. The only similarities that they have are their bright blue eyes, which they've inherited from their deceased dad and their last names. Despite their differences, Sebastian and Emilia never fought and got along well. Emilia couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better brother than Sebastian, because he was already the best.

When Emilia found her current job on the internet, she called Sebastian and asked for his help. He knew a lot about wrestling, since it was all he watched when he was a young boy and even though he's a married man with a bubbly two-year-old daughter now, he still watches wrestling. Emilia wanted to constantly thank Sebastian for helping her get her job by sending him WWE merchandise and tickets plus backstage passes to events. Emilia wouldn't be a production assistant for the WWE if it wasn't for Sebastian.

It was a Saturday night and the WWE Hall of Fame was going to start in fifteen minutes. Emilia laughed as she watched Sebastian talk to Trish Stratus, a member of this year's Hall of Fame class. Trish looked beautiful in her gown and her smile could light up New York and New Jersey at the same time. Sebastian looked like he was stuttering and it made Emilia laugh because her brother had always been a charmer and always said the right things. But in front of Trish Stratus, he looked like a train wreck.

When Sebastian was done talking and taking a photo with Trish Stratus, he ran towards his sister.

"I can't believe it, I finally met Trish Stratus!" Sebastian grinned as he stared at his and Trish's photo on the screen of his phone. He put his phone in his pocket and looked at Emilia. "Please don't tell Daisy, okay? You know she gets jealous easily."

Emilia rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell Daisy. Anyway, the show's going to start in a few minutes, I think you should go back to your seat."

Sebastian wiped his forehead with a white handkerchief and hugged Emilia. "Thank you so much, Emilia. I love you."

Emilia smiled and hugged her brother back. "I love you too, Bas."

Sebastian smiled at Emilia before walking down the narrow hallway and left to go back to his seat. Emilia looked at her silver wristwatch; the ceremony was going to begin in three minutes. She could hear various voices in her headset. She started talking and crossing things off her notepad. The inductees were in the backstage area along with the Superstars and the Divas and more people. Emilia joined her co-workers at the small production area near the black curtain and waited for the show to start.

* * *

The Hall of Fame ceremony was over and the WWE was having a party at the hotel ballroom. Most of the people were on the floor dancing, others were chatting with each other, and some were just sitting at their table, watching everyone. Emilia was watching Josh dance with Layla and she couldn't help but smile - she just discovered that Josh was a good dancer and he could've played Patrick Swayze's role in Dirty Dancing. Layla was laughing and looked like she was having fun as Josh spun her around. Emilia took a long sip from her glass of red wine. The bittersweet red liquid warmed up her tongue and throat. She started humming along with the song, which was Kiss by Prince. She was all alone at the table - at least she thought she was.

Emilia felt someone's hot breath on her neck and she gulped. Suddenly, moist, plump lips were lightly grazing her earlobe. She moved her head away and was about to stand, but hands gripping her waist made her stay in her chair.

"Dean, stop." Emilia said, putting her glass down on the table to stop herself from pouring red wine all over Dean.

"You knew it was me. You're so clever." Dean smirked and squeezed her waist, making her jump. "We should talk."

Emilia took her chair and moved forward so she could get away from Dean. When she looked behind her, Dean was still in his place. His hands were on the table, his fingers tapping on the neatly folded napkin. "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to _you_," Dean sounded and looked serious. "Just tell someone that you're going to the ladies' room. We could talk there."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Emilia's heart was beating fast and her palms started sweating.

Dean took a strand of her dark brown hair and twirled it around his left index finger. Emilia closed her eyes. "Because I don't want anyone to hear our conversation."

Emilia sighed and opened her eyes. She looked around – everybody looked like they were busy, but she could feel eyes on her. Some were probably watching them talk or attempting to eavesdrop on them. "Okay, let's talk in the ladies' room. Meet me there in five minutes."

Dean stopped playing with her hair and nodded. Emilia stood up and glared at him before briskly walking towards the exit of the ballroom. Josh saw Emilia leaving and his eyebrows furrowed. _Where the hell is she going? _Josh thought to himself as he moved to the music and with Layla. And then he saw Dean following her several seconds later. Josh felt worried all of a sudden, but he knew that Emilia was a strong woman and she didn't need someone to look after her. But if something happens to her, Josh knew that the blame would be on him because he came to the party with her.

* * *

"I don't know, Dean."

"Come on Emilia, it's fair. Do you believe The Shield could win?"

Emilia closed her eyes and held on to the counter. Dean was leaning against the wall beside her with his arms crossed and one of his eyebrows was arched as he waited for her answer. She wanted to change the topic and say that someone might come in at any second, but then she remember hearing the lock a few minutes ago. Of course Dean would lock the door.

Emilia took her time with answering Dean's question. She wasn't sure if the team of Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show could defeat The Shield, but she didn't believe in The Shield. So far, The Shield is undefeated and they are better than the teams she's seen. Together, they were unstoppable because they were like one person. Emilia took a deep breath.

"I don't know what or who to believe in." Emilia honestly answered. There was no point in lying. When she opened her eyes, she gasped and found Dean standing behind her.

Dean looked at his and Emilia's reflection in the mirror. The sight of them together turned him on and he was surprised to see that he could still control himself around her. He was trying so hard not to rip off her clothes and fuck her from behind. "Think of it as like flipping a coin, Emilia. Not knowing what side you're going to get is the best part."

Emilia saw their reflection in the mirror and it made her feel uneasy. She looked fragile with Dean. "If you lose, will you really leave me alone? Seth and Roman, too?"

Dean nodded. "It will be like I – we don't know you."

Emilia licked her dry lips. "But if you win…"

"You'll become my girlfriend, and you'll fully be mine." Dean placed his hands on her waist and squeezed, making Emilia jump a little. "Just look at us, Emilia. We look good together."

Emilia strongly disagreed with Dean but she didn't say it; she didn't want to make Dean angry at her. Dean's blue eyes looked translucent under the bright lights while hers were like two sparkly blue marbles. Emilia grabbed Dean's hands and took them off her waist. She was able to get his hands off her but Dean didn't let her hands go.

"Let me go, Dean." Emilia said and tugged at Dean's hands. She said it so softly that Dean almost didn't hear it.

Dean placed his lips behind Emilia's right ear. "Every move that I will do in the ring and every hit that I'll take, it will be all for you. So you better watch our match, maybe you'll up believing in The Shield."

Emilia moved backward, pushing Dean away from her. Dean let her hands go and watched her walk out of the ladies' room. A few seconds after she left, Dean got out. He expected to see a line of women waiting outside the restroom, but it was just him in the hallway. The deal that he made with Emilia motivated him more to fight and win against the team of Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show. The match isn't just about serving justice anymore – it was also about making Emilia his.

* * *

Instead of going back to the ballroom, Emilia decided to go to her and Josh's hotel room to go to sleep. As she walked down the hall, she felt like she was going to fall down, because her shoulders felt so heavy it was like she was carrying the weight of the world. As she waited for the elevator to take her to the floor she wanted to go to, Emilia asked herself why she agreed to Dean's deal. She was desperate to get rid of him, but she'll be stuck with him if The Shield wins. She held her cross pendant and prayed for the loss of The Shield. If God heard her prayer, He probably wouldn't grant it, but Emilia hope He does. She had faith.

When Emilia made it to the hotel room that she shares with Josh, she collapsed on her bed, not bothering to change in her sleep clothes. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but Dean prevented her from falling asleep. Her cruel mind kept playing scenes in her head: all that might happen if The Shield is victorious tomorrow night. It was more terrifying than all the nightmares she had before.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Thank you for everything, you are all awesome! Anyway, I have a treat for CM Punk and John Cena fans: I'm think I'm going to write a story featuring them. Maybe together in one story or separately, I don't know yet. They are not going to be together romantically. I think I'm not making any sense but I hope you understand me, hahaha. - C x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was WrestleMania 29. There were eighty thousand plus people in the MetLife Stadium for the event.

The first match of the night was a six-man tag team match: Big Show, Sheamus, and Randy Orton versus Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose; The Shield. Emilia took a deep breath before watching the match. The first team was already in the ring, while the second team was on their way to the ring. Both teams looked ready for their match.

When The Shield made it to the ring, both teams stood on their respective corners. After the bell rang, the match started. The match didn't lack action; each man showed everyone what they could do. Most of the people were behind Big Show, Sheamus, and Orton, but a few supported The Shield. Emilia didn't want to watch this match but she has to – it's a part of her job as production assistant.

Emilia felt bad for whoever was in the ring with Dean. His offensive moves looked painful and his defense was effective. Now she knows that he's smart, and a tough opponent in the ring.

Emilia got excited when Orton started pounding the ring with his fists, waiting for Dean to get on his feet so he could give him the RKO. She gasped when Seth jumped off the top rope and smiled when Orton gave him the RKO in mid-air. She thought Orton and his team was going to win but Roman intervened, giving Orton the Spear when the referee's back was turned. Dean went for the cover and when the referee made it to three, Emilia looked down and felt defeated. When she looked up, The Shield was exiting the arena through the crowd.

Emilia took her headset off and ran to the ladies' room. When she got inside the spacious public bathroom, she locked the door and stood in front of the sink. The Shield won, which means that she's now Dean's girlfriend. She repeated the fact over and over in her head, but it just won't sink in.

Emilia parted her ponytail and pulled it, making it tighter. She turned the faucet on and washed her hands thoroughly under the warm water. She wanted to wash her sweaty face, but she can't because she didn't want to do her make-up all over again. When she was done washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror as she dried her hands with a brown paper towel. Her ponytail was still in place and her make-up wasn't melting off. She looked fine, but she didn't feel fine. A wave of different emotions washed over her and she was screaming no in her head. She was working; she can't let this get to her.

Two loud knocks on the door stopped Emilia from getting drowned in her emotions and thoughts. When she stepped out of the ladies' room, she found Josh standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, pretty baby?" Josh asked, rubbing the side of her left arm.

Emilia shook her head and smirked. "Nothing. Let's go back to work."

Emilia ran to the production area and Josh followed her. He saw fear in her eyes as they talked; what or who was she afraid of? They put their headsets back on and went back to work, like nothing happened.

* * *

Emilia moved silently around the hotel room that she shares with Josh. It was their last night in this city and this will be the first night that she'll be spending with Dean. She was packing because Dean called her after the show and told her to pack her stuff and go to his hotel room. She had that sinking feeling, which made it hard for her to hold things. She didn't know what Dean's plans were for her tonight and she doesn't want to know.

She was staring at Josh as she slowly zipped up her luggage. It was dark in the room since the all the lights were out, which made it easier for her to do things because she can't be seen, but the dark made it hard for her to see. Josh groaned and Emilia stopped what she was doing to watch him. He turned, so now he was lying on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow. Emilia took a sigh of relief and resumed to zipping up her luggage. When she was done, she took her red luggage off the made bed and walked towards the door. Before leaving, Emilia looked over her shoulder and stared at Josh. She exhaled and said sorry to him in her mind. She grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and got out.

Emilia made it to Dean's hotel room ten minutes later. She was about to knock when Dean opened the door. Emilia brought her fist down. They stared at each other for a few minutes, taking in one another's form. Dean was in a dark blue t-shirt and faded pants, while Emilia was wearing her uniform – black polo shirt and skinny jeans. She still had her make-up on and her hair was still up in a ponytail.

"I was starting to think that you're not going to show up. Perfect timing," Dean said as he moved away from the door. "Nice to see you."

Emilia quietly stepped inside his hotel room, dragging her luggage with her. "I couldn't do that."

Dean closed the door and locked it. "You could've."

Emilia stood at the end of the single bed with her luggage in front of her. She was biting her lower lip. "It didn't cross my mind."

Dean nodded and went to the small fridge. He took out two bottles of beer. "Are you thirsty?"

Emilia shook her head. "No."

"Alright. You can sit on the bed - you don't have to stand there all night." Dean returned the other bottle of beer in the fridge and opened his bottle.

Emilia felt a warm sensation under the apples of her cheeks. She placed her luggage next to the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean walked to the bed and sat beside her. Her hands were on her lap and she was thumb twiddling. As Dean took a sip from his bottle of beer, he caught Emilia's unique scent. Her scent was stronger than the smell of the beer. Seeing her there, just inches apart from him, made him feel overjoyed. He never thought this would happen in reality – they had been together only in his dreams.

Dean moved a little so he could be closer to Emilia. When Emilia felt the space beside her slightly sinking, she stopped thumb twiddling and waited for Dean to do something. Dean took her ponytail down and threw her hair tie on the floor.

"You look good with your hair up, but you look so much better when your hair's down." Dean said calmly, which made Emilia feel more nervous.

Dean took a strand of her dark brown hair and brought it close to his face. He inhaled its scent before rubbing it between his fingers. Not only did it smell good, it also felt good: her hair was as soft as silk. Emilia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Whatever you're planning to do, just do it." Emilia promptly told Dean.

Dean tilted his head to the side. He was still rubbing a strand of her hair. "What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

When Dean let her hair go, Emilia opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder. Dean was waiting for her answer. "I-I thought-"

"You thought I was going to take your precious virginity?" Dean shook his head, chuckling humorlessly. "No, Emilia. I'm not going to do that tonight."

The knot inside Emilia has loosened a little. "But you're still going to do it."

Dean nodded firmly. "Of course I'm still going to do it. You're mine now, remember?"

Emilia nodded and swallowed. "Yeah."

Dean frowned. "It seems to me like you're not thrilled like I am."

_Should I be thrilled? I'm a sick guy's girlfriend! _Emilia thought to herself. She almost told Dean that, but she sighed and looked down. "I'm just tired."

Dean stroked her left cheek with his hand. "You should get some sleep. You look restless."

Emilia stood up from the bed and grabbed her luggage. She went to the bathroom and locked the door. She moved fast, because she didn't want Dean to think that she was doing something that he wouldn't like, like trying to escape through the small window near the sink. So far, Dean has been decent with her; he hasn't hurt her or made her do something she didn't want to do. She saw no point in fighting him.

She took her clothes off and got in the shower. She used the hotel's shampoo and liquid soap to wash her hair and her body. When she was done, she dried herself and put on some clean underwear and comfortable but not revealing clothes – she took a plain purple t-shirt and black plaid pajama pants out of her luggage. She combed her hair and decided to go back to the room.

Emilia found Dean standing beside the window, looking at the view outside of the hotel with the beer bottle in his left hand and his right hand was inside the pocket of his pants. His disheveled hair covered the half of his face. For a second, Emilia found him attractive and had the urge to push his hair back. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts out of her mind. When she closed the door, Dean turned around and looked startled for a split second.

"What? Did I forget to wash off the soap on my face?" Emilia asked, rubbing her cheek.

Dean laughed and shook his head. Emilia saw him laugh and for a few seconds she thought that he looked a bit boyish. "No, it's just… you. You look beautiful."

Emilia dragged her luggage with her as she walked towards the bed. This wasn't the Dean Ambrose that she knows, but she didn't know him that well. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Don't try and argue with me." Dean said and felt a little frustrated. It was obvious that Emilia had no idea how beautiful she was and she didn't know how to accept compliments. But that's going to change and Dean's going to make sure that it does.

"I'm too tired to argue anyway." Emilia answered. Once she realized what came out of her mouth, she bit her bottom lip and prepared herself for whatever Dean was going to do or say next.

"I like you like this, feisty and crabby," Dean smirked before taking a long sip from his beer bottle. "But I'm tired too and if we keep on talking to each other, we'll be awake the whole night."

Emilia glared at Dean before sitting on the bed. Dean finished his bottle of beer and placed the empty bottle on the counter. He sat next to Emilia, who was fluffing one of the pillows. Emilia didn't want to sleep next to him, but there was no couch in the room and she didn't want to sleep on the floor. It's been years since she's shared a bed with a man and the last and only man she slept in the same bed with was Mike.

When Emilia was done fluffing the pillow, she put it in front of the headboard and lay her head on it. The temperature in the room was just right – it wasn't too cold or too hot, so she didn't use the thick blanket. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt Dean beside her. He placed his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her head. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but Dean's warm breath on the back of her neck and his arm around her waist made her feel uncomfortable. She stayed awake for a few hours until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Sooo... I wasn't sure if I wanted to start writing a new story featuring CM Punk and/or John Cena or continue writing chapters for this story. I ended up writing this because starting a new story is just difficult. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! – C x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emilia's first week as Dean's girlfriend was unpredictable and it wasn't like what she thought it would be. She expected him to rape her and force her to do certain things for his pleasure, but he didn't do those things. He was surprisingly sweet and keeps to himself sometimes. He treated her like a princess.

Until this morning.

At five A.M., Emilia woke up and so did Dean. They were both used to waking up early but Dean didn't want her to leave the bed. Emilia begged him to let her get up and tried to rise. Dean screamed no and she stopped moving. She wordlessly permitted him to straddle her. He formed a fist with his right hand and brought his arm up. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the punch that she was going to receive. But she never got it. When she no longer felt him on top of her, she opened her eyes. She found him kneeling beside the bed, apologizing to her. The sudden change in his mood scared her.

Everyone hasn't forgotten the sex tape Dean leaked, and now they wouldn't. They shocked everybody last week when they entered the backstage area holding hands while walking. Emilia had never felt so embarrassed before. Whenever she enters a room or walks by, people would go silent and stare at her. She didn't like it, but she had to deal with it.

Monday night was always a busy night. Emilia had gotten used to seeing Dean standing near the production area with a lit cigarette in his hand. But tonight, he wasn't standing on his usual spot - Seth was. Seth was watching her with his headphones on. Since the show was on commercial break, Emilia took her headset off and approached Seth. When Seth saw her coming, he turned his iPod off and hung his headphones on his neck.

"Hey, Seth. Where's Dean?" Emilia nonchalantly asked Seth as she stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Why, do you miss him already?" Seth snickered.

Emilia narrowed her eyes at him. A smirk appeared on his lips. "No. I just want to know why you're here and he's not."

"Dean's in the locker room with Roman and I'm here because he asked me to watch you," Seth replied. "You know, Dean likes you. No - he _loves _you."

Emilia's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"It's very obvious to everyone, except to you. And I noticed that he's... different, when he's with you. I think you make him a better man, " Seth smiled. "Anyway, what do you think of him?"

Emilia was not prepared to answer this question, but she had to give Seth an answer. "Dean... he's... indescribable. That's all I can say."

Seth nodded and it was silent for a few seconds before Emilia decided to speak. "What were you listening to?"

Seth took his iPod out of his pants' pocket and turned it on. He showed it to Emilia and their conversation was revived when she saw the song title on the gadget's screen. Seth and Emilia found out that they both listen to the same artists so they talked about music. Their conversation ended when Dean and Roman arrived, dressed in their usual black attire. Dean put his arm around Emilia's shoulders and kissed her right cheek. Roman stood next to Seth and they watched the two. Emilia looked uncomfortable and Dean was the only one who didn't notice the expression on her face.

"Did Roman and I miss anything interesting, love?" Dean asked. His voice sounded too cheerful and it made Emilia feel more uneasy.

Emilia quickly shook her head. "We were just talking about music."

Dean was about to say something but then the head of the production team called Emilia. Emilia ran away from Dean and went back to work. Dean sighed when she was back in the production area.

"Emilia. She's a gem, isn't she?" Dean said it like he was in a trance. Seth and Roman looked at each other.

"Yeah, she is." Seth said in reply.

Roman cleared his throat. "I agree with you two."

The three of them talked to each other before Seth and Roman walked away to do things. Dean remained and stood on his usual spot. He took a cigarette out of his pants' pocket and lit it. He took a long drag and blew the smoke out into the air. Emilia lifted her head and saw Dean smoking next to the 'No Smoking' sign. She shook her head as he smirked at her.

* * *

The diner was filthy. One of the few fluorescent lights was flickering on and off and the scent of fried food and piss have mixed, creating an acrid smell that tainted the air. Emilia wanted to get out of the place. As she watched Roman, Seth, and Dean consume their dinner, she wondered how they are able to eat in this environment. Then she figured that they must be really hungry. She was starving, but she didn't want to eat anything in the diner. She tried to look busy by holding her phone. It didn't seem to work because Dean nudged her in the side with his right elbow.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Dean asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with the blue table napkin.

"Yes, I'm sure." Emilia answered and pretended to look busy with her phone in her hands.

Dean nodded and dropped it. He didn't want to argue with her and ruin his appetite. Seth and Roman stopped eating for a few seconds to look at the couple in front of them.

Dean and Emilia were polar opposites. But they both knew that opposites always attract.

As the three men talked to each other, Emilia was going through her contacts to talk to someone through text. She passed by John's name: no, he was probably busy and with Nikki Bella. Then she saw Josh's name: she can't text him because he was obviously mad at her and he's been avoiding her for days. And then she stopped on Mike's name. She stared at his name and remembered him telling her that they should catch up over coffee soon. She sent him a text and a minute later, he replied. He told her to meet him at Starbucks near the hotel. She shoved her phone in her leather bag and stood up.

"I have to go." She announced. The men's conversation stopped.

Dean dropped his fork on his plate and looked at her with a frown. "Why, where are you going?"

Emilia readjusted the straps of her bag on her shoulder. "I'm going back to the show's venue. I forgot to finish something."

Before Dean could reply, Emilia bent down and kissed him on the lips to make the lie believable. Dean kissed her back instantly, extending the short kiss. Emilia ignored the taste of grease and cigarettes as she kissed him. She felt his tongue brushing over her lower lip. Then she felt his teeth nibbling her lower lip, persuading her to open her mouth. She kept her mouth closed. Seth and Roman ate silently as the two kissed.

After their steamy kiss, Emilia briskly walked out of the diner without looking back. She inhaled deeply when she was out of the stinky place; she just realized that she's been holding her breath the entire time she was in there. A cab arrived a few minutes later and she got inside, sitting in the backseat. She took her cherry Chapstick out of her bag and applied it on her lips. Then she tightened her ponytail with her hands. During the cab ride, she thought about the kiss she shared with Dean. That was the first time he kissed her that way. It made her feel hot and a foreign feeling had settled between her thighs. She grabbed the cross pendant of her necklace and scolded herself for thinking inappropriately.

* * *

Mike was already there when she arrived at Starbucks. He opened the car door for her so she could get out. She thanked him with a smile and he smirked at her. They entered the building and Emilia took in the scent of coffee and pastries. They ordered drinks and chose to sit in a table for two in the back of the room.

"This is so sudden. Does Dean Ambrose, your boyfriend, know about this?" Mike asked her before taking a sip from his mug.

Emilia chewed the straw before answering him. Then she shook her head. "No, and he doesn't have to know."

Mike chuckled and put his mug down on the table. "You're still the same Emilia that I know and fell in love with - a daredevil with the face of an angel."

Emilia blushed and she was speechless for a few seconds. She took a long sip from her ice-cold beverage and restarted the conversation. "So Mike, how are you? I enjoyed The Marine 3, by the way."

Emilia's comment about his film made Mike smile. "I'm great and my life is pretty perfect right now. And that's very nice to know. What about you, Emilia?"

Emilia sighed. "I'm okay, I guess. I've put my film school education to good use and I'm earning enough money to support myself. Plus I have a boyfriend."

Emilia couldn't believe that she said that. It was the first time she told someone that Dean was her boyfriend. The words left a bitter taste in her mouth and made her empty stomach turn.

* * *

Just a minute ago Emilia was laughing at Mike's joke, but now she was sliding her keycard in the lock of a door; the door of the hotel room that she shares with Dean. Her hands were numb and shaking because it was cold in the hallway and she had been abusing her hands - or maybe she was just nervous. She dropped her keycard and cursed loudly as she picked it up. She was finally able to unlock the door and get inside the hotel room. The room was dimly lit and empty. She took her shoes and coat off, hanging her beige trenchcoat on the hook behind the front door. Suddenly, her forehead landed hard on the door. Her head was spinning and she felt blood coming out of her nose. She thought that there was an intruder in the room but when she turned around, she saw Dean standing in front of her. Before she could react, she felt Dean's hand around her neck. There wasn't much light in the room but she could see that he was furious. She was scared to death.

"De-Dean." Emilia said, trying her best to breathe despite the pressure around her neck. Tears started coming out from the corner of her eyes.

"You think I wouldn't find out that you had coffee with Mike!" Dean told her, his hand tightly wrapped around her neck. He was seething, but it was hard for him to stay mad at her because tears were dripping down her pretty face. He pretended that her tears weren't there. "I'm a jealous and selfish man, Emilia. I don't like sharing my possessions with anyone. You are mine, you belong to me."

And with that, Dean took his hand off Emilia's neck. Emilia fell down on the floor as she tried to catch her breath. Dean punched the wall and got out of the room, slamming the door shut. Emilia stayed on the floor until she was able to breathe properly. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and turned on the light, frightened of what she might see.

She gasped when she saw her reflection on the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. There was a big red bump on her forehead, blood coming out of her nostrils and fresh bruises on her neck. She locked the door and took her clothes off. She got in the shower and turned on the faucet. The water as hot as it could get. She scrubbed until her skin became red. She stepped out of the room and got dressed. After putting on her clothes and towel drying her hair, Emilia took the pillows and blankets and tossed them all on the floor. She wanted to lie down and didn't want to smell Dean's scent.

When she was on the bed and on her back, she took a deep breath and started crying. She's done this to herself. She was so wrong to think that Dean wouldn't find out that she lied to him about where she was going; he wasn't stupid.

She and everybody knew that Dean was crazy about her, but she was starting to think that he was just plain crazy.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for days for a new chapter, I just got stuck. Anyway, I think it's time for all of you to know what Emilia looks like. I pictured Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones) as Emilia Morris. It seems silly to me now that Emilia is Emilia because of what happened on the fourth episode of the TV show's third season. if you watch Game of Thrones, you know what I'm talking about. If you don't, well... I'm not going to spoil it for you, so you should definitely watch it; it's an awesome show. Anyway, I know this is long but Oh my God, how epic was The Shield's match on Raw this week against the Brothers of Destruction and Daniel Bryan? Plus they were in a helicopter, asdfghjkl. So uhhh... feel free to leave a review or PM me for any further comments, questions, and suggestions. - C x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean didn't come back to his and Emilia's hotel room on the night he put his hand around her throat. He felt bad for doing what he did to her, but he thought she deserved it. He trusted her because he knew that she could be trusted; she was god-fearing and she wouldn't even think about committing a single sin. But after what she did, Dean was starting to think that Emilia might not be as immaculate and innocent as he thinks she is.

When he got out of their hotel room, Dean went to the hotel's bar and stayed there until it closed. He did some thinking while drinking. He thought about a lot of things, but what he felt for Emilia was the thing that he thought about the most. His feelings were conflicted; he didn't know if it was true love or just lust. He wanted her physically, but a part of him was craving for a long emotional bond with her. He had never felt that way about a woman before and it was bothering him. He knew he was crazy and Emilia was affecting his mental state in the worst way.

Instead of going back to his and Emilia's hotel room, Dean decided to sleep in Seth and Roman's hotel room for the night. He didn't want to be in the same room with Emilia because he was afraid of what he might do to her. When Seth and Roman found Dean standing in front of their door drunk, they didn't ask any questions and let him in immediately. Both of them knew that Dean could be very violent when he's drunk so they stay out of his way when he has alcohol in his system. Alcohol amplifies his violent nature.

It was a new week. The WWE had travelled overseas for their European tour. Monday Night Raw will be live from London, England tonight. Emilia thought that she would never be able to go to London, but there she was - standing in front of the London Eye, one of London's famous landmarks with her phone in her hands. She was taking pictures of it as a souvenir.

The view was beautiful. But to Dean, nothing's more beautiful than Emilia. Instead of admiring the London Eye, Dean watched Emilia. Her dark brown hair was being blown back by the wind. He took a deep breath and caught her distinct euphoric scent. She had no make-up on but her face was still flawless. Heat entered his body, starting from his head and slowly went downward, like a scoop of ice cream melting on a cone. It stopped on his dick for a few minutes and dropped to the soles of his feet. She was simply striking and if they weren't in a public place, he would've pushed her against the wall and fucked her hard.

Emilia was starting to get annoyed with her hair because it was getting on her face, but she kept on taking pictures instead of taming her hair. She has to be at the O2 Arena soon to get some stuff done and she only has two hours to do anything she wants, so she's making the most of it. Instead of sleeping in her and Dean's hotel room, she went out. She wanted to enjoy the city by herself, but Dean had insisted that she should enjoy it with him. She was still shocked from what he did to her, but she has forgiven him. She knows that holding a grudge against someone is a sin.

Emilia was taking a photo of herself when Dean hugged her from behind. She gasped and almost dropped her phone. She turned her phone around and saw their photo on the screen: Dean had a small smirk on his pink lips while she was looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. It wasn't the usual photo of a couple, but it didn't look so bad.

"You ruined my photo, Dean."

Emilia said, glaring at him. Dean arched an eyebrow at her.

"Ruined it? Baby, I made it better."

Emilia tried to get out of Dean's hug, but she couldn't. She hated being small.

"What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying my time with my gorgeous girlfriend."

Dean planted a soft wet kiss on her neck and gently bit her skin, leaving a little mark. An old woman standing near them had a scowl on her ashen face as she stared at them. Emilia looked down and moved her head so that some of her hair could shield her face.

"An old woman just gave me a nasty look," Emilia whispered. "Stop it, Dean!"

Dean huffed and hugged her tighter. "She's just jealous, ignore her."

Dean kissed Emilia's neck up and down, peppering her skin with wet kisses. He didn't care if anyone was watching them or not. Instead of asking him to stop for the second time, Emilia let Dean continue his assault on her neck. She wanted to take advantage of him while he was in a good mood because he was rarely in a good mood and she didn't want to waste her time fighting with him.

When Dean was done kissing Emilia's neck, they talked and walked around the city holding hands. She told him a lot about herself but when she tried talking about him, he shifted the conversation. She thought it was unfair that he refused to talk about himself, but she didn't want to force him to tell her all about him. He might open up to her soon, she just had to wait.

When it was time for Emilia to go, Dean called a taxi for her. He opened the car door for her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and smiled at him before getting in the vehicle. Dean waved at Emilia and watched the car go. When the car was gone, Dean felt something vibrating in the left pocket of his black hoodie. For a second he thought it was his phone, but he felt it on his right thigh, meaning that it was in the right front pocket of his blue jeans. He shoved his hand inside the left pocket of his black hoodie and took the phone out – Emilia's phone. Her phone was in his pocket because her outfit for the day had no place for it and she didn't bring a bag with her. She gave it to him after she was done taking pictures and asked him to keep it in one of his pockets temporarily. Obviously, she had forgotten to take it from him.

Dean looked at her phone and frowned, since there was a text message from John Cena. When he saw the notification, he wanted to throw Emilia's phone down on the dry pavement. It's clear that John was clueless about their relationship. Dean thought it was time for John to know that Emilia's not available anymore.

Dean opened the text message and read it.

_Hey Emilia! We haven't talked 4 days. Do U want 2 have dinner w/ me 2nite?_

Dean rolled his eyes at the text message; it looked like it was from a lazy teenage boy. He pressed reply.

_Emilia doesn't want to have dinner with you tonight or on any other night, John. Stay away from her._

After sending the text message, Dean turned off Emilia's phone and returned it inside his pocket. He thought about following her so he could give her phone back, but he threw the thought out of his head. Instead, he looked at his brown leather wristwatch and decided to go back to the hotel to get some sleep. He felt tired and if he wanted to be in good shape for The Shield's match tonight against Team Hell No and The Undertaker, he should take all the rest that he could get.

Dean chose to walk to the hotel instead of taking a taxi, because he wanted to warm up. When he made it to the hotel, he went inside the elevator and pressed the number ten button. When the elevator doors opened, Dean walked down the deserted hallway and stepped into his and Emilia's hotel room. He landed on the king-sized bed face first and closed his eyes. Emilia's blue eyes were the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

* * *

Emilia couldn't concentrate at what she was currently doing because Josh was sitting beside her and their arms were touching. She stared at him from the corner of her eye – it was like she wasn't even next to him, because he looked very busy and so into what he was doing. She missed him so much but he looked like he wasn't missing her.

Taking her headset off, Emilia stood up from the white plastic swivel chair and slammed her headset down on the control table. Josh didn't react and it infuriated her.

"How long will you keep pretending that I don't exist?"

Emilia asked Josh with a shaky voice. Josh stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Emilia.

"Until I get my best friend back, because you're not her."

"I'm still me, Josh."

Emilia told Josh with her right hand on her chest. She felt her heart beating fast. Josh had no emotion on his face.

"Oh yeah? If you're still the Emilia that I know, why are you dating Dean Ambrose? The Emilia that I know hated him."

Emilia closed her eyes and sighed. "It's complicated."

"Everything is!" Josh replied loudly.

Emilia was about to say something when the other members of the production team arrived. Josh and Emilia felt relieved because their co-workers didn't notice the two of them. She opened her eyes and decided to go back to work and pretend that her conversation with Josh didn't happen.

While working, Josh stole glances at Emilia. All of her attention was on whatever she was doing so he was sure that she wouldn't see him looking at her. The lighting in the production area was blindingly bright so he saw the hickeys on her neck. He looked away, shaking his head and feeling disappointed.

_So she appears to be sexually active, which she shouldn't be because of her vow of sexual abstinence. Well, you can't keep a promise forever, _Josh thought to himself as he chewed on the bottom of his pencil. _It's either Emilia ditched her religiousness and decided to finally have sex with someone or maybe Dean is abusing her and has something on her that's why she's dating him. But what would Dean have on Emilia? She's a decent woman._ As Josh thought some more, he stopped gnawing on his pencil and realized that avoiding Emilia was a big mistake and he shouldn't have done it. He should've attempted to know what was going on and aid her in every way that he can. She needed him now more than ever, if Dean really was exploiting her.

* * *

After R-Truth's match against Antonio Cesaro, a helicopter is shown landing somewhere. The Shield stepped out of the helicopter and got inside a black Range Rover.

"The Shield is on their way."

Emilia spoke into the microphone of her headset as she watched the scene on the television screen. She was in charge of making sure that The Shield makes it to the O2 Arena safely and in time and so far, everything is going smoothly. She grabbed her cross pendant and kissed it, thanking God in her mind for guiding her and everyone. The cameras were now on Brodus Clay, who just came out with Tensai, Cameron and Naomi. The show then went on a commercial break.

Emilia took her headset off and put it around her neck. She crossed off a few things on her clipboard and took a deep breath. Her job was exhausting, but she felt exhilarated because she's doing great on her current task.

She looked to her right and found Josh standing beside her, offering her a bottle of cold water. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Josh."

She twisted the cap open and took one long sip from the bottle. The cold water soothed her dry throat. She placed the cap on the bottle and put it on the swivel chair in front of her.

"I'm really sorry, Emilia. For everything."

Josh told Emilia. He had a lot of things that he wanted to say to her, but he didn't know how to say it. He hoped that was enough.

Emilia smiled and hugged Josh. Josh hugged her back and chuckled. When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Josh. Can we just go back to being best friends? Because I missed you so much!"

Josh nodded with a grin.

"Yes, pretty baby. And I've missed you too!"

Josh and Emilia were about to hug each other again when the head of the production team told them to go back to work. Josh and Emilia did what they were told and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. The show was back from the break and Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow came out.

* * *

After showing CM Punk's promo from the previous week, The Shield appears. On screen, it looks like they're holding the camera, when in fact, there were four people behind the camera: the cameraman, the man holding up the boom microphone, the man holding up the lighting, and Emilia. When they were done talking, the scene switches to Chris Jericho coming out to a big pop.

Dean put an arm around Emilia's shoulders. The three men who were with her in the production team left her to do other important things. Dean, Emilia, Seth and Roman walked down the hot empty hall.

"My phone's with you, right?"

Emilia asked Dean. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

Emilia took a sigh of relief.

"I thought I lost it. Do you have it with you?"

Dean shook his head.

"Sorry, love. It's at the hotel."

Emilia nodded once.

"Oh, okay."

Dean took in the scent of Emilia's hair, which wasn't up tonight because he asked her to let her hair down more. He smirked as he smelled her hair. He expected her to move away from him, but she stayed where she was. The smirk disappeared from his lips and he stood straight. She had been painfully passive after he'd put his hand around her throat and he didn't like it because it was boring him to death. He should do something about it.

* * *

Emilia was sitting on the middle of the bed, hugging her knees as she watched Dean pace back and forth in front of her with a half-empty beer bottle in his right hand and a lit cigarette in his left. He was a bad mood and she didn't know why. She tried to come up with reasons in her head as to why he's acting like that but she couldn't think of anything. She had been nothing but meek, but she somehow managed to still piss him off. The Shield won their match tonight. Dean should be elated, but he wasn't.

"Dean, what's the problem?"

Emilia said as she stood up from the bed. She walked towards Dean and stopped right in front of him. Their height difference intimidated her. Dean looked down at her and took a quick sip from his beer bottle. Suddenly, he threw it on the wall, making Emilia scream. She covered her mouth with her hands and started crying. Something in Dean's chest constricted at the sight of her tears.

Dean walked into the kitchenette and put out his cigarette in the little square glass ashtray near the microwave. Then he went to where Emilia was and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. His hands caressed her arms, feeling every inch of her soft pale skin. Emilia felt scared and couldn't do anything but cry.

Dean placed his moist lips behind Emilia's right ear. His right arm was wrapped around her tiny waist and she could feel his left hand in her hair. Suddenly, he took a handful of her hair and pulled it harshly, making her yelp from the stinging pain on her scalp. She placed both of her hands on top of Dean's left hand, trying to get it off her hair.

"You're the problem," Dean answered her. "You didn't do anything, but that's why I'm furious. You're allowing me to dominate you, when you're supposed to be fighting me. I find it boring."

"But I don't want to fight you!" Emilia said through her tears.

"Maybe you'll be fighting me after I do this."

Dean let go of her hair and pushed her down on the bed. Emilia landed on the bed face first. He turned her around so she was facing him. He got on top of her and pinned her arms down on the bed. She closed her eyes and cried. Dean kissed her neck, ignoring the silver cross necklace that she always wore. He started sucking and biting her skin, leaving more marks on her bruised skin. He let her arms go and ripped her shirt off, throwing it on the floor. He then removed her beige lace bra and it joined her destroyed shirt on the floor. Emilia felt exposed so she tried to cover her heaving bare chest with her arms but Dean took her arms and held it down at her sides.

Dean rose a little to take in the breathtaking sight of a half-naked Emilia beneath him. Her breasts were perfect; two full, equally-sized spheres that weren't too big or small with light brownish pink nipples. His manhood was unbearably throbbing and he needed to be inside of her. He lowered himself and planted a kiss on the valley between her breasts. Then his lips slowly went to her right nipple. He took it in his mouth and gently sucked it. Then his tongue came out to lick the hardened tip back and forth.

_This isn't happening! _Emilia thought to herself as she squirmed underneath Dean, which only urged him to go on.

Dean did the same to her other breast, before going down, leaving a damp trail on her torso. His lips stopped above the waistband of her sweatpants. Emilia tried to rise, but she was unsuccessful; Dean's hold on her arms was tight enough to leave bruises.

"Dean, stop! Please!"

Emilia pleaded. Dean looked up and their eyes connected. There was darkness and something sinister in his grayish-blue eyes.

"That's not enough to stop me, Emilia."

Dean grabbed the waistband of her sweatpants. She felt his fingers on her hipbones.

_Not enough, eh? _Emilia thought to herself. Before Dean could bring down her sweatpants she started moving her legs and her arms. She managed to leave a scratch on Dean's cheek before he subdued her. He was on top of her and his right arm was above him. Emilia thought that Dean was going to slap or punch her, but suddenly, he got off her and knelt in front of her. He hugged her legs and buried his face in her lap. It was silent before Dean started sobbing. It startled Emilia.

She didn't know what to do so she just stared at him. Her arms were covering her breasts. Dean looked up and took her face, holding it with his hot hands. The scratch on his cheek wasn't bleeding but it was red and visible.

"You're mine, Emilia. Please don't leave me. Promise me that you won't!"

Emilia wanted to tell him that she can't make that promise, but she had no choice.

"I promise."

Dean smiled even though he had tears in his blue eyes. He rose a little and kissed her slowly. Then he pulled back and walked to his luggage. He unzipped it and took out a dark blue t-shirt in his size. He threw it at Emilia. "Put that on, I don't want you to get cold."

Emilia put it on, even though she could've just stood up and took a shirt out of her luggage. She felt weak and even after what Dean just did to her, she was thankful for his shirt. Dean sat beside her on the bed and watched her lie down. She turned so she was lying on her left side. Dean lied next to her and put his arm around her waist. He moved closer to her, enjoying the feeling of her warm petite body against his.

"Don't you ever leave me, I'd go crazy without you."

_But you're already crazy, _Emilia thought to herself. She closed her eyes as tears escaped from her heavy eyes. She bit her lower lip so that Dean wouldn't hear her crying. She cried until she felt sleepy, but sleep didn't come to her. She envied Dean for being able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I don't know why it took me so long to finish writing this chapter. I got stuck again and I'm so sorry. Anyway, I always keep forgetting to say this: Google **obsessive love** and read it all about it on WikiPedia. It serves kinda like a base for this story. And oh, I made a playlist for this fanfic and I'll list the songs in the next chapter since I might add more songs to it. So, thank you for everything: likes, follows, reviews. You're all amazing! - C x_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"That's the third time he's called you during our meal."

Josh said as he dropped his fork and knife on his plate and stared at Emilia's phone, which was beside her tall glass of Pepsi. Emilia kept on eating even though her phone was incessantly vibrating on the table.

"Answer it, please? I can't eat until your phone stops vibrating."

Josh said, sounding so annoyed. Emilia chewed and swallowed and placed her utensils on her plate. She took her phone and answered Dean's call.

"Hello, Dean."

"Are you still having lunch with Josh?"

Dean asked. From the tone of his voice Emilia could tell that he was anxious. She sighed.

"Yes. What's with the tone?"

"You could be having lunch with Cena right now for all I know."

"I'm not having lunch with John right now. If you don't believe me, listen to this."

Emilia stood from her chair a little and leaned towards Josh. At first, Josh didn't know what to do but then he loudly said hi when Emilia placed her phone in front of his face. Emilia sat on her chair and switched her cellphone from her left ear to her right.

"Okay, I believe you. I guess I'm overthinking. Enjoy your lunch, love."

"Goodbye, Dean."

Emilia hung up and turned off her phone. She took her utensils and so did Josh. They finished their meal before talking to each other.

"Dean's going to kill you for turning off your phone."

Josh's sentence made Emilia feel uneasy. Before answering Josh, she took a drink from her glass.

"I hope he doesn't."

Josh leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his short hair as Emilia wiped her moist hands with a white table napkin.

"Your relationship with Dean isn't normal. You should break up with him."

"I know, and I would if I could. I can't break up with him because I promised him that I wouldn't leave him."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"You can't keep a promise forever."

"I can try. And I don't like breaking promises."

They were interrupted by a waitress who came to clear their table. Josh asked for the bill and they continued talking when the waitress walked away with their empty plates and glasses and used utensils.

"Are we going to see Sebastian Morris in the crowd tonight?" Josh asked excitedly. "Your brother is a very fine man, does he know that?"

Emilia nodded. "He does. And yeah, we're going to see him in the crowd tonight - with Daisy, his wife."

Josh pouted. "Damn it. I won't be able to stare at him and fantasize about him."

Emilia stuck her tongue out at Josh as he chuckled. When the waitress came back, she gave Josh the bill. Emilia was about to take her wallet out of her bag but Josh raised his hand and shook his head. Josh took out a few dollar bills from his black leather wallet and gave it to the waitress. The two decided to stay at the restaurant to rest and chat some more.

"Sebastian is a doctor, right?"

Josh said as he crossed his arms. Emilia slowly nodded. She didn't know where their conversation was going.

"Yeah, and so is Daisy. He's a cardiologist and she's a psychiatrist."

"Really? What a perfect couple! They deal with the matters of the heart and mind. I think you should talk to them about Dean."

Emilia went quiet. She wants to know more about Dean's disturbing and constantly changing behavior but she doesn't know where to start. Now she does, thanks to Josh.

"Maybe I should. I'm not going to tell Bas about Dean, but I'll definitely tell Daisy."

"You really should. I'm worried about you, pretty baby."

"Don't be, Josh. I'm fine."

Emilia assured Josh with a wide but fake smile. Josh smiled back at her, his eyes lighting up because of the sun's rays that was getting through the window near them. She was telling everyone and herself that she was fine, but she really wasn't. She thought that by doing that, she'll eventually feel fine but the more she denied what she truly felt, she felt worse.

* * *

The show was going to start in thirty minutes and Emilia was making sure that everything at the announcer's table was arranged – from the headsets to the swivel chairs. Everyone was in their place and everything seems to be in order. She was about to go to the backstage area where her co-workers were but then she saw two people that she knew well sitting in the front row at the top of the ring. They were waving at her. She waved back with a grin.

Seeing her brother Sebastian and his wife and her sister-in-law Daisy in the front row of the audience brought her back to normalcy. Emilia had been with Dean for far too long since she had almost forgotten about all the other people in her life.

The couple was a reminder to Emilia that Dayton, Ohio was only an hour and seventeen minutes away from Columbus. She couldn't wait to go home to posh apartment and do nothing. She thought about what it would feel like to be at her place after a few weeks of being on the road. She felt excited about going to Dayton until she realized that Dean wasn't going to let her go home without him.

Emilia went to the backstage area to rest before the show starts. Dean saw her walking towards the production area and followed her. When she heard footsteps behind her, Emilia started walking faster. But it was no use since Dean had longer legs than her and easily caught up with her. He took her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your brother and his wife after the show? I think it's appropriate that you do because we've been together for a while."

Dean suggested with a sly smirk and softly squeezed Emilia's arm before letting it go. Emilia crossed her arms and took a few steps back.

"They won't be staying after the show since they have work tomorrow."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was looking forward to meeting them."

"The show's going to start shortly. I need to be at the production area."

"I know. But before you go, come here."

Dean opened his muscled arms. Emilia reluctantly stepped towards him. When she was close enough for him to reach, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the lips. She kept her lips steady instead of kissing him back, making him feel frustrated. He squeezed her waist and pushed her to the nearest wall, making her gasp. He slid his tongue into her mouth and persuaded her tongue to tangle with his. She eventually surrendered and kissed him back.

Seth and Roman found the two making out. Seth cleared his throat and Emilia heard him, causing her to open one of her eyes to look at him. Dean heard Seth but didn't want to stop kissing Emilia. When Emilia placed her hands on Dean's chest and gently pushed him back, Dean pulled away from her to look at what made her stop the passionate kiss.

"What?"

Dean harshly asked Seth and Roman.

"Sorry for interrupting, but it's time for us to warm up."

Seth answered, looking nonchalant.

"I was already getting warmed up."

Dean said to Seth as he took a strand of Emilia's hair and tucked it behind her right ear. Her red cheek brushed against his rough fingertips. She flinched and Seth and Roman saw it.

"Let's go, Dean."

Seth replied. Dean groaned and kissed Emilia on the forehead before walking away with Seth and Roman. Seth looked over his shoulder and found Emilia leaning against the wall. She mouthed 'thank you' to him. Not knowing how to respond, he just nodded.

* * *

Seth didn't know Emilia got his phone number.

A few hours ago, he received a text from her telling him to meet her at Josh's hotel room because they needed to talk and asked not to tell Dean. After the show, Seth went to the hotel by himself, leaving Roman and Dean. Neither of the two asked Seth where he was going.

When Seth made it to Josh's hotel room, he knocked twice. Emilia opened the door and let him in. She locked the door and followed him into the cold and empty room. Josh was nowhere to be found, but his belongings were everywhere.

"Where's your friend?"

"Josh is still at the venue, doing his job and covering for me."

Seth nodded and Emilia took her luggage from the foot of Josh's bed.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Can you do something for me?"

Seth tilted his head to the side. Emilia knows that he doesn't have a reason to do anything for her, but she was hoping that he could help her.

"What could I do for you?"

"I want to go home to Dayton and not be with Dean, just for one night. I need you to tell him that I'm with Josh for tonight. He'll believe you, I'm sure because you're like brothers."

They stared at each other for a while. Seth knew why Emilia wanted to get away from Dean, but he wasn't sure if the reason he came up with was the real reason. Emilia nibbled on her lower lip as she waited for Seth's answer.

"I can do that. When are you going to be back?"

"Tomorrow noon."

"Alright."

Emilia smirked and put a hand on Seth's bicep. He looked at her hand and then at her face.

"Thank you. I'll return the favor one day."

Seth smirked.

"You don't have to, but if you want to."

Emilia took her hand off Seth's bicep and walked away with her luggage. Seth turned around and went out of the room with her. As they walked down the hall, Emilia kept her eyes open and Seth stayed alert because someone might see them and if someone tells Dean that they were seen together, they'd both be in trouble. When they reached the end of the long hallway, Emilia and Seth parted ways. Seth went left, while Emilia went right and got inside the elevator.

* * *

The key to Emilia's apartment has been in her bag for weeks and when she took it out, she stared at it for a few seconds. It felt foreign but looked familiar. She took the doorknob and slid the key in the lock. The door opened wide when she unlocked it. She put her key back inside her bag and turned on the lights before closing the door.

The place looks exactly the same when she left it and the only difference was that there was dust on most of the furniture. She inhaled the air inside her apartment and smiled when she caught the scent of vanilla. She decided to intensify the smell. She went to the kitchen and took the box of matches near the stove. She lit three vanilla candles and put them on the center of the dining island.

She was home again.

Emilia took her shoes off and went to her bedroom, leaving the door open. She collapsed on the neatly made bed, not caring if she messed it up. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She felt really tired, but didn't feel like going to sleep yet. So after a few minutes of lying down, Emilia got off the bed and went to the kitchen. She took the phone from its cradle and dialed the number of Sebastian's home telephone. It was late but she knew that the couple was still up doing work-related things.

On the third ring, Sebastian answered.

"Emilia? You're at your apartment, aren't you? What's up?"

"Hey Bas. And yeah, I am. Can you please put Daisy on the phone? I need to talk to her."

Emilia made sure to keep her voice neutral so that Sebastian won't ask any questions. She twisted the phone's cord around her left index finger as she waited for his reply.

"Hold on, she's in the other room."

Emilia sighed inaudibly.

"Sure."

Five minutes later, Daisy came and started talking to Emilia.

"Hello Emilia! Bas said you wanted to talk to me?"

Emilia smirked at the sound of Daisy's voice. Her voice was as sweet as her.

"Yeah. Speaking of Bas, is he in the room with you right now?"

Daisy was silent for a few seconds.

"No. Why?"

Emilia took a deep breath before answering Daisy, trying to construct her sentence correctly in her head before saying it out loud.

"I need your help, Daisy. This guy that I'm dating... I think he might be crazy."

"Who wouldn't be crazy about you, Emilia?"

Daisy joked and laughed heartily. Emilia bit her lower lip and the line was quiet for a few minutes.

"Wait. You mean, he's _really_ crazy?"

"Yes!"

Daisy gasped.

"We can't talk about this on the phone. Can I come over at your apartment tomorrow morning, at around eleven? I'll bring lunch."

"Sure you can. And that sounds nice."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Emilia. Good night."

"Good night, Daisy."

When their call ended, Emilia went back to her bedroom and decided to freshen up before going to sleep. After taking a long warm bath, she put on her underwear, her Cleveland State University sweatshirt and black boyshorts. She took her damp hair and rolled it into a bun, securing it with a black hair tie. The hairdo no longer felt familiar because she had been wearing her hair down a lot since Dean liked her hair down better. She stepped out of the bathroom and got on her bed.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard three hard knocks on the front door. She swiftly opened her eyes and rose. Her steady heartbeat became frantic. Who would be at her apartment at this time?

As she stood up from the bed, Emilia thought about the person knocking on her front door. It could be one of her neighbors, who might've heard her going in earlier. Or maybe it was the landlady, checking if she was finally back since she called her an hour ago, saying that she'll be coming home.

When she opened the door, Emilia blinked her eyes rapidly.

_This isn't real, _she told herself. She balled her right hand into a fist, her nails digging into her palm.

"Missed me?"

Dean said as he let himself in. All Emilia could do was stare at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

* * *

**Author's note**:_ So this is sorta like a filler chapter. I don't know why but I just don't feel like writing at the moment. Don't worry though, I'll still be writing but it might take me a while to post a new chapter. Anyway, The Shield finally has gold! Dean Ambrose is the United States Champion and Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are the Tag Team Champions. I'm so happy, they deserve it! If you don't believe in The Shield... well, you better. Thank you for the reviews, the likes, and the follows. You are all amazing!_

_And oh, here's the list of songs that you should listen to. It just reminds me of my story, hahaha. You're welcome!_

_Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge_  
_Closer - Nine Inch Nails_  
_Sextape - Deftones_  
_Bad Things - Jace Everett_  
_Sex On Fire - Kings of Leon_  
_Gallery Piece - of Montreal_  
_Love You Madly - Cake_  
_Madness - Muse_  
_Mr. Brightside - The Killers_  
_Blue Eyes - Cary Brothers_  
_Wicked Games - The Weeknd_  
_Kiss With A Fist - Florence + The Machine_  
_Monster - Lady Gaga_  
_Under The Sheets - Ellie Goulding_  
_Flinch - Alanis Morissette_  
_Auf Achse - Franz Ferdinand_  
_Breathless - Asking Alexandria_  
_Demons - Imagine Dragons_

_- C x_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean walked around Emilia's apartment like he owned it. With his hands inside the front pockets of his dark blue jeans, he took in all the details of the place: from the teal-colored walls of the living room to the burning vanilla candles on the center of the kitchen island to the alphabetically organized bookshelf beside the flat screen television. He saw her bedroom door open but decided not to go in yet, saving the private place for exploring later.

When he turned around, he found Emilia leaning against the door, her hands placed on the back of her neck and her head down. Dean walked towards her and stood in front of her. He took her chin and slowly lifted her head, his blue eyes connecting instantly with hers. The pale orange light coming from the burning candles illuminated her eyes and made her features stand out by casting shadows in the right places and highlighting her some parts of her face. She was almost like a carefully carved marble statue with clear glass eyes.

"You look like you don't miss me."

Dean pursed his lips and shook his head. He took his hand off Emilia's chin but he kept his eyes on hers.

"How did you find me?"

Emilia asked. It wasn't the first thing that came to her mind but she chose to say what she just said. She was already in trouble and she didn't want to make things worse by saying something Dean wouldn't want to hear.

"Your disappearance was like a puzzle. It didn't take me long to put the pieces together."

Dean smirked. Emilia fought the urge to roll her eyes. She hated how cryptic he was sometimes. Her mind was empty because of the various emotions that she was feeling. She felt scared, betrayed, and nervous. Scared and nervous because she doesn't know what Dean's going to do to her for what she did and betrayed because she thought Seth could save her from Dean.

A few seconds passed and Dean walked away from Emilia yawning. Emilia watched where he was going and saw him walking to her bedroom. When he opened the door, he turned around instead of going inside.

"I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed, love."

Emilia didn't want to share her bed with Dean but she didn't want to sleep on the couch so she went to her bedroom. As she turned on the lamp, she heard Dean closing the door. When she sat on the bed, she saw him turning the lock on the doorknob. She swallowed and felt her heart sink. She knew that they weren't going to sleep because Dean obviously had other plans. When Dean turned around to look at her, he found her holding the cross pendant of her silver necklace. He frowned, a little annoyed at the action.

"Stop holding that stupid thing."

Dean told her as he stood in front of her. Emilia raised her head and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He had offended her but he didn't care about what she felt at the moment.

"This thing is sacred, not stupid."

After Emilia said that, Dean slapped her. He slapped her so hard that she fell down sidewards on her bed. Dean took her hair and roughly untied it, throwing her hair tie on the floor. Her hair fell on her shoulders, covering her face. Emilia could no longer hold in her tears.

"Dean, I'm so sorry! Please, stop!"

Emilia begged him as she rubbed the side of her face. Dean suddenly yanked her hair back and placed his lips next to her left ear.

"You're not sorry."

Emilia closed her eyes and moved as much as she can. She stopped moving when she felt Dean's rough hand on her right thigh, stroking it up and down.

"I really am sorry, Dean."

Dean pulled her hair as he looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were wet. He still found her beautiful.

"If you are, prove it."

Emilia's eyes met his. There was a tint of rage and lust in his blue eyes, making them look dark. It made her feel worse.

"How?"

She asked, even though she didn't really want to know. Hearing the word delighted Dean. She seemed willing to do anything for his forgiveness and he fought the urge to grin as he thought of things that he could tell her to do.

Dean pushed her down on the bed, straddling her. Emilia protested by moving but she received another slap. The stinging feeling went back to her right cheek and it was more painful.

"Seeing you resisting me is turning me on, but I want you to just lie down and enjoy what I'm about to do to you."

Emilia didn't move, not wanting to get slapped for the third time. When she felt Dean's hands going up the side of her thighs, she closed her eyes and prayed to God for strength.

When Dean found the waistband of her black boyshorts and panties, he took them and pulled them down harshly, exposing Emilia's womanhood. As he stared at it, his pants suddenly felt tight. For a virgin, she was neat because she shaved. He felt thirsty and it was like he just found an oasis in a hot desert.

Dean kissed both of her hipbones, looking at Emilia as he did. Before going lower, he took Emilia's neck and squeezed it.

"Fucking look at me Emilia and don't close your eyes. You need to see how good I can make you feel."

Emilia was forced to open her eyes. When she opened them, Dean took her boyshorts and panties off completely and threw them down the floor. He grabbed her knees and pulled her legs apart. Emilia wanted to close her eyes but Dean squeezed her throat again, keeping them from closing.

Dean planted a kiss under belly button. He kept kissing downward until he found her untouched womanhood. His length hardened as he took in the unique scent of her. His free hand spread her legs wider while he readjusted his other hand around her neck. When her legs were wide enough for him, he kissed her inner thighs and placed his hand on her waist. He licked her from the bottom to the top slowly, letting his tongue feel her smooth folds. Emilia squirmed, not liking the way his tongue felt on her. Dean did it again and again, not breaking their eye contact. Emilia started feeling warm and found herself surrendering to the pleasure. In her head she didn't want this, but her body had given up.

When Dean found her clit, he moved his tongue back and forth against it quickly for a few times. Emilia involuntarily gasped, surprising herself and Dean. Dean grunted and continued his assault on her sensitive bundle of nerves, savoring the taste of her and set on making her come. Emilia felt like she was on fire and a knot was starting to tighten in her abdomen.

Suddenly, Emilia screamed and thrashed. She felt like she was falling from the edge of a cliff and all she could see was white. She was hot and wet.

Dean stood up and stared at Emilia as he licked his lips. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were red and she was sweaty. Her dark brown hair surrounded her head and her chest was going up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her womanhood was glistening and Dean wanted to bury himself inside of her so deep but he stopped himself before could do so.

When Emilia opened her eyes, Dean was no longer in the room with her.

Emilia stood up from the bed and took her discarded panties and boyshorts from the floor. She put them on and jumped on her bed. She took the sheets and covered her entire body with it. She started crying as she thought about what just happened. No man has ever done that to her before and she felt dirty and disgusted. She also felt disappointed and confused because she didn't even try hard enough to stop Dean and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop. She almost wanted him to do what he just did to her again.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of Dean's moan ruined Emilia's day even though it hasn't started yet.

Her bedroom door was closed but the door to the bathroom was half-open. Still feeling sleepy, Emilia decided not to stand and just take the covers off her upper body. She raised her head, looking at the direction of the bathroom. She couldn't see much, but the shower curtains were closed and the shower was on and there were clothes on the floor. Suddenly, what Dean was doing hit her hard like a ball against her head – he was masturbating.

Emilia went under the sheets and closed her eyes. She heard and caught Sebastian doing it numerous times when they were teenagers. He told her it was natural for a guy to do it and some girls do it but they don't want to admit it to anyone. She didn't try doing it because of her vow of abstinence. She took a pillow and blocked out the sound of Dean's moans by covering her head with it and before she even knew it, she was asleep again.

* * *

_God damn it, Emilia, _Dean thought to himself as he let himself come. It was so intense that he had to hold the towel bar so he wouldn't slip in the shower. When he'd pulled himself together, Dean took a cold shower. After that, he got dressed in his clothes from the night before and went out of Emilia's bathroom. On his way out of her bedroom, he saw her slender leg dangling out of the sheets. The doorbell rang when he was closing her bedroom door.

Dean walked towards the front door and opened it. He found a woman with a light blonde bob standing in front of him, wearing a gray pantsuit and carrying two large brown paper bags. She had a smile on her heart-shaped face and it was as bright as the sun that was shining outside.

"Good morning! You must be one of Emilia's friends."

Daisy told Dean. The smile was still on her face even though she thinks it's weird that Emilia has someone over. She thought that she was all alone.

"I'm much more than a friend, I'm her boyfriend."

Dean smirked with pride. It was the first time he'd said the word out loud and it felt good. Daisy almost dropped the paper bags that she was holding but she tightened her hold on them.

"Oh. Well, it's really good to meet you…"

Daisy stopped talking, not sure of what to say next because she didn't know his name and she was hoping that he would tell her.

"Dean Ambrose. And you are?"

Dean said. He already knows who she is, but he didn't want her to know that.

"Mrs. Daisy Morris, I'm Emilia's sister-in-law. I'd shake your hand but my hands are full."

Daisy and Dean chuckled as she held up the paper bags. He opened the door and got out of the way. "Come in, Daisy. Can I call you Daisy? And would you like me to take those?"

"Please. And of course you can, Dean."

Dean closed the front door and took the paper bags from Daisy. Daisy followed Dean to the kitchen and they stood there silently after he had placed the paper bags on top of the counter, near the sink. It was rude to stare but Daisy did it a lot - it was a part of her job. As she stared at Dean, who was lighting up a cigarette, she started inspecting him discreetly. His hair was wet and tousled, there were dark circles under his eyes, and there was stubble, fading bruises and scratch marks on his face. So far, he looks normal to Daisy and she thinks that he's handsome and polite.

Dean took a long drag from his newly lit cigarette as he set aside the box of matches and cigarettes on the counter. When he looked at Daisy, she looked a little too fascinated with the cupboards above him.

"You like Emilia's cupboards?"

Dean asked, tapping the ash off his cigarette on the sink. Daisy didn't know what he was talking about for a few seconds until she finally understood what he meant. She laughed and nodded.

"I do, they're perfectly crafted."

Dean nodded before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Daisy?"

Daisy turned around and found Emilia standing in front of her bedroom door, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a tangled heap of waves and she looked exhausted even though she just woke up.

"Good morning! You must be hungry. I brought brunch."

Daisy walked towards Emilia. Suddenly, Emilia grabbed her and pulled her by the arm, taking her to the bedroom. When the two of them were in her bedroom, Emilia locked the door. Daisy stood in front of her feeling confused.

"Daisy, you need to leave. Now!"

Emilia told Daisy even though she just locked the door. Daisy raised an eyebrow at her.

"But I just got here. What's wrong with you and why is the half of your face swollen? And are those bruises around your neck?"

Daisy stepped closer towards Emilia to get a better look at her but Emilia took a few steps back and held a finger up to her lips, showing Daisy to be quiet.

"Dean's dangerous and you have no idea how crazy he could be."

"Then let's have brunch with him so I could get an idea."

Before Emilia could stop Daisy, Daisy unlocked and opened the bedroom door and went back to the kitchen. Emilia followed her sluggishly.

Emilia didn't enjoy having brunch with Daisy and Dean, even though the food was delicious. She was surprised to see Dean acting not like himself and felt even more surprised to see Daisy getting along with well with him. She didn't like it because Daisy would think he's normal and she knows that he's not. She did everything she could to provoke him, to bring out his natural self, but her efforts were wasted because Dean continued being decent with her and Daisy.

When it was time for Daisy to go, Dean offered to clean up while Emilia escorted Daisy to the front door. The two women went out of the apartment.

"Sometimes he's nice, sometimes he's not. I can't figure him out."

Emilia crossed her arms and looked down, sighing.

"I can't figure him out for you unless he agrees to go to a session."

The feeling of hopelessness washed over Emilia. Daisy was the second person to let her down, Seth being the first. She didn't know who else she could talk to about Dean.

"I really need your help, Daisy. Help me before I go crazy."

Daisy nodded once and hugged Emilia.

"I'll do what I can, Emilia. Goodbye."

Emilia hugged Daisy back and watched the older woman walk down the hall and step inside the elevator. She didn't want to go back inside her apartment, but she did. When she was back inside, Dean was done cleaning up. She looked for him but she didn't find him anywhere; he wasn't in the living room or out in the balcony. When she entered her bedroom, she found him on her bed, lying on his side with his back facing her. He saved her a space on the bed, knowing that she would want to go back to sleep. She didn't have the strength to stay awake so she got in the bed, feeling uncomfortable with Dean next to her. She closed her eyes, wishing sleep would come and take her because it helped her escape from everything temporarily.

* * *

**Author's note**: _I don't write smut a lot so if you found the smut in this chapter awkward, I'm sorry. I don't know how some writers write smut, it's not easy. Anyway, I feel like this is sorta another filler chapter. I don't know, ugh! It's hard to write when you're uninspired and unmotivated. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. - C x_


End file.
